La Insidia de Ares
by rey kon
Summary: Ares es el hijo de Zeus, el dios de la destruccion y la guerra, su mision es, conquistar el Olimpo y librar a la tierra de semidioses que manchan la sangre de los hijos nacidos de divinidades..y traidores que podrian detener sus planes de rebelion .y entre esa categoria..estan Deuce Gorgon...y Poseidon.
1. Chapter 1

Quien dijo que el amor es cosa fácil? Quien lo haya hecho no conocía realmente a mis suegros, porque créanme que ellos, le han dado otro sentido al significado de "amor difícil" créanme que estos dos, han roto todos los paradigmas antes escritos, porque en verdad, son las dos personas mas necias que soy Cleo y vengo a narrarles el cuarto fic de esta temporada, comenzamos?

Últimamente, mis padres me habían mantenido ocupada con los preparativos de mi fiesta de compromiso, habíamos viajado a Egipto precisamente para adquirir algunos arreglos que fueran finos y elegantes para decorar el salón, yo había escogido una fusión Egipto-griega para nuestra fiesta ya que deseaba fuera por todo lo alto, algo digno de recordarse y que la gente se quedara con la expectacion de querer ver como seria nuestra boda, cuando ya teníamos los adornos perfectos, papá sugirió ir a Grecia para buscar algo también para honrar las raíces de mi esposo, asi que de Egipto, viajamos hacia el país de Deuce el lunes siguiente , ibamos caminando entre fastuosas y elegantes tiendas, Papa iba detras nuestro escoltandonos y haciendo negocios por telefono con su iphone, Mamá y Nefera eran las mas emocionadas, entraban a cada negocio que veian, conmigo detras de ellas en un paso mas lento, yo solo pensaba que habían pasado ya mas de 48 horas sin besar a mi marido, que solo me la pasaba pegada al teléfono ,aun cuando sabia era de noche en casa, tenia ganas de escuchar su voz, como si el pudiese viajar en segundos a mi lado, tomar mi mano y caminar conmigo entre ese bullicio de gente, existiendo solo en mi mundo

-hola bebe-contestaba el somnoliento cuando el celular sono solo un par de veces, de seguro esperaba mi llamada

-te desperté?-le pregunte con tristeza

-no amor, descuida, como estas?

-quiero verte-le dije simplemente

Deucey suspiro

-yo también…cuando vuelves?

-no lo se…mamá quiere pasar a Francia, no se a que y ya sabes papá últimamente la consiente en todo

-que mal…ya quiero besarte-me confeso

-y yo a ti….Deucey….ven por mi-dije con tristeza

-puedo hacerlo-se levanto el

-en verdad vendrás?-pregunte esperanzada

-si…si eso deseas,..

-ven ya!-exigi feliz

-ok bebe, hagamos esto, si para pasado mañana, tus padres no deciden volver, ire por ti

-en serio?

-por supuesto,yo tampoco puedo estar ya sin ti, te extraño demasiado

Yo sonrei feliz, sabia que mi marido estaba igual que yo

- mientras tanto-continuo el- no digas nada y compórtate como si nada

-de acuerdo! Por cierto, viste las fotos que te mande?-

-si...son unos arreglos hermosos-sonrio mi esposo recostándose-me gustaron todos, no se por cual decidirme

-mi padre esta echando la casa por la ventana, quiere invitar a mas de 400 personas

-a la boda?

-no, a la fiesta de compromiso

-y porque tanta?-pregunto mi amor extrañado

-quiere hacerlo a todo lo alto

-vaya…me alegro por eso-sonreia.- sera una hermosa fiesta

-va a ser el acontecimiento social de año, pero ...yo solo quiero verte

-y yo a ti bebe, Poseidon ha estado algo extraño, incluso mama, me ha dejado estar con mi padre sin reclamar que vaya a casa,y el me acompaña a todos lados

-en serio?

-si,me llevo al cine, al juego, a cenar, de compras, casi no se separa de mi,y lo he escuchado hablar con Al a escondidas

-crees que este sucediendo algo?-pregunte

-no lo se, no me ha querido decir nada, mas como te dije se comportan demasiado raros, o algo esta acechandonos o mi padre ya se decidio por el papá de Lala

Yo rei de su ocurrencia

-vaya par!-dije

-no me extrañaria de Poseidon!

-pero Deucey...si algo esta sucediendo

-descuida amor...yo estare bien, Poseidon a veces piensa que soy solo un bebe

-tu eres mi bebe!

-y de nadie mas-sonreia mi esposo- mas me molesta que siempre ocurra algo que nos separa...

- lo se, jamas podemos estar tranquilo, aunque eso me pasa por estar casada con un semidios-sonrei-jamas se que sucedera contigo

-y te arrepientes de eso?-pregunto mi esposo-

-nunca! Contigo, nuestro matrimonio es una aventura eterna

-hago tu vida mas interesante

-eso jamas lo he dudado...ya quiero estar en casa, tu y yo a solas...

-yo tambien lo deseo...anoche soñe contigo

-en serio?-sonrei coqueta-y que soñaste?

-cosas nada decentes-bromeo mi marido

-me las cuentas ahora?-pedi de forma traviesa

En eso mi madre me llamo, estaban con un anticuario y le mostraban hermosos arreglos,yo en verdad lamente que lo hiciera en el momento mas interesante de nuestra platica!

-aaah es mama!,debo irme bebe, te veo mas tarde por Skype?

-de acuerdo, portate bien, y recuerda que te amo

-yo te amo mas-le confese- me cuentas tu sueño!bye amor

Y fui con mi madre que me mostraba unas hermosas vasijas con el retrato labrado de un dios, era alto, vestido de guerrero y no con una buena actitud, senti un escalofrio al verlo

-quien es?-pregunte al hombre que nos atendia

-es el dios Ares, milady-me respondio-el hijo de Zeus, el dios del caos y la destruccion

No me dio buena espina mirarlo, aunque los griegos no son tan buenos artistas graficos, ya que ellos habían imaginado a Poseidon de una forma totalmente distinta a como era en realidad, mas esta representación del dios Ares, no era nada lindo de verse,que las rechace enseguida

-no me gustan-dije decidida-no quiero nada que tenga a Ares, Atenea,Hades, Persefone o a Zeus

-pero querida-me dijo mama

-quiero que todo sea perfecto! Poseidon es la unica imagen que aceptare-dije decidida, si papa iba a pagar, yo tenia que cumplir mis caprichos!

-Poseidon fue un dios muy necio

-creame que lo se-sonrei yo- pero es uno de mis favoritos y lo prefiero a el

-ya escuchaste a mi princesa-mando papá –consigue lo que ella quiere

El hombre sonriendo asintió, ya que sabia que mi padre, pagaría lo que fuera por hacerme feliz, Nefera interrumpio en ese momento

-espero que cuando sea mi fiesta de compromiso, gastes lo mismo o mas! Yo soy tu primogénita-reclamo

-en cuanto llegue el momento, lo haremos-sonreia papá

-antes consíguete un novio-dije burlona

-me lo conseguiré mil veces mejor que el tuyo!-me grito mi hermana

-eso lo dudo-le regrese con malicia y estaba a punto de venir a armar pleito cuando mamá la calmo, pfff a veces es tan difícil convivir con ella, solo que recuerde una cosa "hermana saltada, hermana quedada!" jaja!

En ese mismo momento,pero del otro lado del mar, la noche era vigilada por cierto vampiro que no perdia de vista los monitores de su casa, leia un libro de mitologia Griega para tener cierta idea de quien era su nuevo enemigo, cuando dos blancas y hermosas manos le abrazaban,el sonrio

-quieres compañia,guapo?-preguntaba la hermosisima Ine besando a su esposo en el cuello de forma seductora

-si eres tu, por supuesto!-contestaba el conde sentandola a horcajadas sobre el- y Lala?

-duerme ya desde hace rato, te toca la vigilancia?-pregunto ella mirando las camaras

-si, fue mi turno ahora

-porque no me incluiste?-pregunto la dama-tambien soy del equipo

-por nuestro bebe, debes descansar

-el esta perfecto-sonrio Ine-es tan fuerte como su hermoso papi

-eso lo se-le abrazo el- pero no quiero que te canses, yo vigilare un rato mas

La mujer le beso

-puedo estar contigo?

El vampiro la acaricio posesivamente

-por mi, perfecto

La dama lo volvio a besar intensamente siendo correspondida por su esposo, ella era su mundo, nadie podia controlarlo mejor que su mujer

-te amo linda-le confesaba el acariciando sus torneadas piernas

La hermosa condesa sonreia

-aun me amas? Y Poseidon?-preguntaba bromista

-el esta obsesionado conmigo, deja que se ilusione

-se sentira mal al saber que no te tiene!

-que me supere, ahí esta Ram que quiere ser su chica

Ine rio divertida

-en verdad? Wow, que revelacion!

-que puedo decirte? Mi corazon ya tiene dueña ,y no puedo corresponder sus sentimientos

-me alegra eso-sonrio la dama besandole-aunque si deseas pelearlo, tienes mi apoyo

-creo que prefiero hacerte el amor a ti, Poseidon esta muy feo

La dama rio divertida abrazando mas a su esposo

-te amo...

-yo te adoro Ine

-lo se...se que me perteneces asi como yo soy solo de ti...y tambien se, que el es tu mejor amigo

-es como mi hermano-acepto su esposo

-lo se, y por eso me siento muy orgullosa de ti amor

El vampiro sonrio atrayendo a su mujer a sus labios

Estaban ya pasando a otro nivel,cuando en un momento que Al volteo al monitor, vio la mirada de loco de Ares

-es el-interrumpio el momento passion el vampiro

Ine volteo

-a donde?

-ahi, miralo!-señalo a la camara regresandole al video

La madre de Lala le miro

-dios que feo es!

-asi son los parientes de Poseidon

-en donde esta?

Alucard checo la ubicacion

-es uno de los Restaurants de Maddie-

-Al mira!-indico su mujer

El vampiro volteo mirando hacia el monitor, era Monster High y el dios estaba parado ahí como aspirando el aroma del ambiente

-que esta haciendo?-preguntaba la mujer

-no tengo idea-decia el conde mirandolo

De pronto desaparecio, para mostrarse a las afueras del hogar de los De Nile, repitiendo la accion, mas ahí sonrio de manera maliciosa

-descubrio a Cleo-dijo Ine mirandolo

-eso creo-acepto su marido- parece que esta atando a las personas que estan unidas a Deuce

Su esposa se acerco tomandolo del brazo, ese dios la asustaba

-Al...los chicos...

-Deuce esta con Poseidon, y Cleo no esta en la ciudad, mas creo que en verdad, viene directo a destruir al hijo de Maddie

-debes decirselo

-mañana ire a su casa a informarle, esta cosa cambia de lugar en segundos!debemos cuidar de Deuce

Aun no siguió por varios lugares mas, Ares había mostrado ya quien era su objetivo

A la mañana siguiente, los chicos habian ido a nadar a casa de mi esposo y su padre, tenian una mini fiesta, en donde solo habia hombres, ni Demeter estaba invitada, Jarvis preparaba las hamburguesas al carbon mientras ellos jugaban en el agua, la piscina de mi suegro estaba ubicada en el segundo piso de su mansión y estaba al aire libre, era enorme y muy hermosa, Clawd, Heath, Holt y Gil, jugaban voleyball acuático mientras que Poseidon salía del agua, amaba estar en su elemento y casi siempre nadaba para sentirse cerca del vital liquido, todo mundo se divertia menos Deucey que estaba muy pensativo en una de las sillas de sol, Thad se acerco a verlo

-hey, no nadaras?-le pregunto

-no...no me siento con animos

-por?

-extraño a mi novia

El vampiro sonrio sentandose

-lo se,es obvio..

-si pasado mañana no vuelve...ire a buscarla

-a donde?-pregunto Thad

-a Francia, hoy viajan hacia alla

-le avisaras a Poseidon?

Mi marido vio a su padre que estaba en el otro extremo de la aberca quien le estaba mirando fijamente,ultimamente se sentia sumamente vigilado por el

-no

-te iras sin decirle?-pregunto extrañado

-solo ire a verla, y volvere pronto

-pero...

Deuce miro a su amigo

-que?

Thad solo suspiro sin darle la cara

-no se men, deberias avisarle a Poseidon a donde estaras

-por?

-es tu papá

En eso, el conde Tepes, entraba al lugar,se veía bastante guapo, con sus jeans Levis, camiseta deportiva y lentes negros, saludaba a los chicos

-hey-

-hola tio

-Hola Al-dijo mi esposo-

-porque no están en la alberca?-les pregunto

-Deuce no esta de humor-

-Y eso?

-extraño un poco a Cleo-sonrio mi niño

-aaah me imagino que si, te entiendo, suelo sentirme igual cuando paso un tiempo sin ver a mi mujer-contesto el vampiro-pero descuida, ya vendrá y el loco de tu padre?

-alla esta papá

-de acuerdo, animo chico

Deuce asintio obediente mientras el vampiro se dirigia a su amigo, el cual le saludo bebiendo su escoces, Alucard se recargo en la barda del balcón a un lado de el dios y le dijo

-anoche estuve vigilando la ciudad

-y?

-Ares aparecio en 5 lugares distintos, Monster High, la casa de los De Nile, 2 restaurants de Maddie y su casa

-esta analizandolo-respondio Poseidon

-asi es,en ningun lugar ataco

-no lo hara hasta estar seguro de a que se enfrenta

-ya esta sospechando algo?-le pregunto el vampiro refiriendose a Deuce

-si...mi hijo es demasiado astuto-respondio Poseidon-no puedo alejarlo mucho tiempo de su mujer, ya esta molesto porque no la ha visto

-es lo mejor para Cleo

-y para el mismo-dijo Poseidon-no sabemos que es lo que desea Ares

-deberias hablar con Deuce

-creo que lo hare esta misma noche-

-no pierdas mas tiempo-sugirio Alucard-hazlo ahora

Poseidon estaba por responder cuando vio entrar a Maddie,bellisima en jeans y una blusa halter blanca, zapatos de tacon alto y su bolsa Manolo Blanik, créanme cuando les digo que mi suegro tiene mil pensamientos eróticos respecto a la madre de Deuce pero prefiere guardaselos a decirle lo mucho que la desea y ella tampoco se quedo sin echarle un ojo a Poseidon que estaba con el torso desnudo y en shorts, el dios no estaba exento de tener un buen cuerpo, no tan musculoso como el de mi marido, pero si era, extremadamente atractivo, el padre de Deuce le indico a su amigo que se acercaran a ella. Mientras Maddie besaba a su hijo

**BIEN, AQUÍ ESTA LO QUE LES PROMETI**

**EL CUARTO FIC DE REY**

**PERO ESPEREN, ESTA VEZ, LOS RETOS SERAN MAYORES, MI NOVIA DESEA VER AUNQUE SEA UNO DE SUS FICS CON MAS DE 300 COMENTARIOS Y YO, SIEMPRE TRATO DE CUMPLIR SUS DESEOS**

**CREO QUE REY SE LOS MERECE**

**HAY MUCHA GENTE QUE NOS VISITA PERO QUE NO DEJA UN SOLO COMENTARIO ESO NO ES DE BUENA EDUCACION YA QUE CREANME, ELLA TRABAJA CON MUCHO AHINCO Y AMOR EN SUS HISTORIAS PARA LLEVARLES UN RATO DE ESPARCIMIENTO Y SE MERECE QUE AL MENOS**

**DE PARTE DE USTEDES, LE DEJEN AUNQUE SEA UNAS PALABRAS DE ALIENTO, NO SOLO PONER ASDFGFDSASDFGHF QUE TAMBIEN ME PARECE DE MAL GUSTO PORQUE REY JAMAS PONDRIA ALGO ASI EN SUS HISTORIAS, O SI?**

**UN COMENTARIO AMABLE O UNA BUENA CRITICA CONSTRUCTIVA, SON BIENVENIDOS**

**HASTA QUE ESTE FIC. ALCANCE LOS 50 COMENTARIOS…SUBIRE EL OTRO**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	2. Chapter 2

-hola bonito!-le decia con ternura

-bonitos los changuitos-le respondio con ironia Deuce- no me llames asi!

-aah! Tu no te dejas amar!-

-si me dejo pero los hombres somos guapos,no bonitos Maddie

-en eso tiene razon-interrumpia Poseidon-los gays son bonitos, preguntale a Alucard

-preguntale a tu padre,mejor!-le regreso furioso el vampiro

-Cronos me queria comer y eso no nos dejo una buena relacion, Maddie..que haces aqui?-pregunto el dios cambiando el tema como era su costumbre-

-necesitamos hablar-dijo la mujer mirandolo

-aqui o..

-en tu oficina, vengan los dos

Ambos hombres asintieron y fueron pos la dama

-ves como si ocurre algo?-decia Deuce a su amigo

Maddie entro al despacho de Poseidon sentandose en el escritorio, Al y mi suegro llegaron detras cerrando la puerta

-que sucede?-pregunto el dios

Maddie suspiro

-antes de que empiece, promete que no enloqueceras

-uuuuh va a estar en griego!-sonrio el vampiro

-porque?-pregunto Poseidon alzando una ceja con duda

-prometelo primero

-Maddie,no estoy para bromas!

-si no lo haces, no te dire nada!

-vale! Ok lo hare

-prometelo-rectifico la dama

-lo prometo!, que se muera Kitty si no lo cumplo, ahora que?

-fui al Olimpo

Shock total

-como!?-pregunto Poseidon

-fui...a pedirle ayuda a Zeus para que detuviera a Ares

Alucard le miro obviamente con cara de "que hiciste?"

-que cosa?-grito El dios aturdiendolos a ambos-porque tenias que hacer eso? No podias dejar a tu amado Zeus de lado?

-aaaah ahí vas de nuevo!-se levantaba Maddie cansada

-yo me estoy encargando de esto y tu me sales con Zeus? Que no pudiste no involucrarlo!? Esa lealtad legendaria por el, wow! Deberian ponerle un maldito altar y hacerte miles de cantos a su legendaria sacerdotisa!

-Poseidon! Deja tus celos!

-no estoy celoso!-gritaba mi suegro- pero me enfurece pensar que tu, para toda maldita cosa lo quieres meter en nuestra jodida existencia! Deberia ya de morirse!-

-esta por morir-afirmo Maddie

Poseidon se quedo callado

-como?-pregunto Alucard que no habia tomado parte en la discusion

-Anoche fue a su palacio, nadie sabe que fue lo que sucedió, o quien fue quien lo ataco, Hera me pidio, fervientemente que te dijera...que vayas al Olimpo a ayudarle

-que le sucede?-pregunto el dios

-esta sumido en un extraño letargo, y no solo el, Adonis, Heracles, Apolo, Dionisio y Afrodita están de la misma manera, en un sueño que se asemeja demasiado a la muerte, Hades esta ahí, y me pidieron que te llevara con ellos

Poseidon suspiraba pensativo

-no-resolvio despues de unos minutos

-por favor!

-no lo hare

-porque no?-pregunto Alucard

-porque no me interesa, que se muera, al fin hara algo interesante!

Y dando media vuelta salio furioso, Maddie fue detras de el

- δεν μπορείτε να αναιρέσει! αδερφό σου! (no puedes hacerlo a un lado!es tu hermano!)

- ότι δεν έχω καμία ενοχή (de eso no tengo la culpa) -contestaba Poseidon-

- -Χρειάζεται (te necesita!)

- τους έχετε, έχετε πάνω απ 'όλα, να βοηθήσει τον Big Daddy Δία (los tiene a ustedes, a ti sobre todo, ayuden al gran papi Zeus!)

Nuestros amigos miraban extrañados la pelea ya que estaban hablando en griego, solo mi esposo lo entendia

- -Αυτό αφορά επίσης να σας (esto tambien te concierne a ti)-decia ella

- τρόπο; βοηθώντας τον εραστή σου; (de que manera?ayudando a tu amante?)

-jamas fuimos amantes!-reclamo Maddie furiosa-tu lo supusiste de la manera mas estupida!

-pues tu no lo negaste!

-porque iba a darte explicaciones? Tu tuviste miles de mujeres!

-**a-ven-tu-ras**-decia silaba por silaba Poseidon-no amores como el tuyo

-yo jamas ame a Zeus!

-pues debiste decirmelo!-gritaba Poseidon

-porque habria de decirtelo?

-porque siempre lo crei asi!

-y a ti que te importaba? Era mi vida!

-si pero yo te vi primero que el y como siempre quiso quitarme lo que yo mas queria!

-el jamas me tuvo-alzo la voz mi suegra

-eso queria que me dijeras!-

Maddie solo jalaba aire despues de el pleito verbal continuando

-eso ya es el pasado, no voy a estar disculpandome por lo que dije o no antes, ahora es diferente

-exacto, ahora solo me importa mi familia-

-el es tu familia!-decia Maddie tercamente

-yo no hablo de Zeus, mi famila es Deuce,Cleo,Alucard y tu...y no voy a dejar que les ocurra nada

Maddie y el conde se miraron uno al otro

-ustedes me interesan mas que nada y si Ares viene a destruir lo que yo **MAS AMO**..no pienso dejarlo,peleare contra el pero no va a lastimarlos

Mi esposo se acercaba escuchando

-Poseidon...no sabemos si lo de Zeus, Ares lo haya ocasionado-dijo Maddie acercándose a su vez-el quiere acabar con todos los dioses...y ya ha empezado...solo quiero que entiendas una cosa

Ella tomo el rostro del hombre entre sus manos y mirándolo con sus lentes Sofia Loren le dijo:

-nosotros... yo…No quiero perderte...no soportaria perderte

El dios se quedo callado

-si esto lo ocasiono el, no quiero ver que tambien caigas en ese estado...entonces todo habria terminado y Deuce caeria en manos de Ares

-Maddie yo..

-por favor...unamos fuerzas con los dioses que quedan y detengamos a Ares...te lo pido con toda mi alma

El la miro fijamente

Era demasiado hermosa para negarle algo

Poseidon suspiro asintiendo y bajando la mirada, en su mente pensaba:

"todo es por el"

Mas mi suegra parecia leer sus pensamientos que acercandose ,le dijo suavemente en su oido

-esto lo hago por ti...porque tu tambien eres lo que **yo mas amo**

El dios la miro sorprendido mientras ella depositaba un suave beso muy cerca de los labios del dios. Poseidon le miro fijamente y estaba por besarla cuando un gran estruendo sacudio el edificio, todos gritaron a la vez, Heath ,Holt y Gil salieron de un salto de la alberca mientras Clawd y Thad rodearon a Deuce protegiendolo, un extraño hombre, de cabello negro ,facciones toscas y vestimenta guerrera se aparecia frente a ellos, flotando en el aire

El poderoso dios Ares...

-que cosa es eso?-se preguntaba Clawd asombrado pero anteponiendo su cuerpo al de su amigo

-pero que haces? -pregunto mi esposo extrañado

-ordenes de Poseidon-decia el novio de Lala

-"no dejen solo a su lider"-repetia Thad lo que le habian ordenado

-y protéjanlo con sus vidas-completo Clawd

-ustedes sabian lo que ocurria y no me dijeron nada?-les regañaba mi esposo

-por protegerte amigo, es que nos callamos la orden... cuidado!

Un poderoso rayo cayo justo en donde Deuce estaba parado,Thad lo avento a tiempo mientras Poseidon contra atacaba,el dios de la destruccion respondio con una poderosa descarga electrica que hizo volar el hall del penhouse, Alucard cambiaba su traje y trataba de distraer al enemigo mientras Maddie trataba de sacar a su hijo de la linea de fuego,el conde llamaba a sus huestes demoniacas que atacaron al dios confundiendolo, y lanzando su poder contra el vampiro mas Poseidon le detuvo con una barrera de agua que hizo un shock electrico en el dios, que rugio con furia, Alucard le envolvió con sus almas malditas que trabajaban bajo sus ordenes, el cual hizo que Ares tratase de liberarse, lanzo unas palabras en griego, obviamente no eran saludos y desaparecio

Maddie tenia ya a Deuce en sus brazos

-sueltame!-le pedia furioso-que demonios esta pasando aqui?-exigia

-estan todos bien?-pregunto Poseidon a los chicos

-creo que ya me cayo azucar!-decia Gil mega palido

-estamos bien-dijo Holt

-vaya poder mas destructivo!-decia Thad mirando el hall hecho trizas

-Jarvis esta detras de aquel muro-sonrio Clawd- el esta perfecto

-papa! -gritaba Deuce a su progenitor- vas a decirme que ocurre?

Poseidon se acerco a su hijo abrazandolo con fuerza, sus temores estaban en lo cierto,el venia dispuesto a terminar con el

Ares siempre habia tenido la estupida idea, que los semidioses eran una verguenza para el Olimpo, y por toda la historia, el siempre habia exterminado a cuanta descendencia de dioses se cruzaba en su camino, si Zeus estaba bajo los efectos de un hechizo impuesto por su propio hijo,lo mas seguro era, que si deseaba convertirse en el nuevo lider, empezaria por limpiar el mundo de semidioses, y hasta la fecha, el unico que quedaba era Deuce asi que Poseidon, montando el colera,ordeno:

-Al,escolta a todos a casa, Maddie, abre el portal hacia el Olimpo, nos veremos en el monumento a Grecia en una hora

-entendido-dijeron ambos poniendose en accion mientras se llevaba a Deuce consigo y encerrandose con el en su habitacion

-necesito que te cambies y lleves algo de ropa-explicaba su padre caminando con el-iremos al Olimpo y no se cuando regresemos

-wow,wow! Espera-reclamaba Deuce-de que hablas? Dijiste que no le ayudarias

-las cosas cambiaron

-porque ese tipo nos ataco?

-ese tipo es tu primo

-que? Aah! Vaya familia la mia!

-ya se, tias lesbianas, tios borrachos, gamers, pedofilos y un primo con problemas de ira, hijo, apréndete esto, a la familia entre mas lejecitos mejor-soltaba Poseidon su broma sarcastica

-pero no pienso irme sin Cleo

-Cleo estara bien con sus padres, asi que por esta vez,no la llevaremos

-quien decide eso?-pregunto Deuce furioso

-yo y como soy el lider...

-pues te equivocas porque sin ella no ire a ningun maldito lado

-Deuce...

-no ire!-resolvio mi esposo-di lo que quieras pero no ire a ningun lado sin mi mujer

Poseidon suspiro

-Esta ya esperando a DJ

Deucey lo miro mega sorprendido, claro esta, sintiendo un mini infarto:

-que?-grito despues de unos segundos

-Hades me lo dijo, noto a otro semidios dentro de ella

-pero eso no es posible! -dijo shockeado mi marido- nos estamos cuidando! Bueno, ella se cuida yo...yo no..ah por dios!-

Mi pobre marido estaba mega asombrado

-hijo, te voy a explicar lo de las flores y las abejitas

-creo que ya es un poco tarde para eso-dijo molesto

-te enojas porque lo concibieron?

-NOOO! Claro que no...es una hermosa noticia, no me maliterpretes, yo deseaba que pasara mas..

-es pronto para que nazca, lo se, descuida,he guardado a tu hijo dentro de su madre para que no nazca hasta que sea el momento,yacera dentro exactamente como tu lo hiciste con Maddie

-Cleo lo sabe?-pregunto

-no

-yo se lo dire-contesto

-sera la primera vez que el padre se lo comunica a la mamá

Deucey sonrio,y se sintio enormemente dichoso , penso en el hermoso ser que dormia tranquilo dentro de mi, y que esperaria paciente la hora de nacer,que hizo levantarse decidido

-con mas razon, Cleo debe venir conmigo

-no

-no voy a dejarla

-pueden lastimarla!-dijo Poseidon molesto

-Ares tambien es un dios y si descubre a mi esposa,es capaz de dañarla mientras yo estoy escondido en el Olimpo! No voy a dejarla aqui!

-Deuce!-

-entiendeme Poseidon!-dijo mi esposo con firmeza-o vamos por ella o te juro que me enfrentare a ese loco yo solo! Y sabes que lo hago!

Su padre bufo con furia

-bien, te doy 10 minutos,trae ropa para ambos, buscaremos a Cleo e iremos a casa de tu madre

**PIDO DISCULPAS PORQUE SALIMOS MI NOVIA Y YO**

**PERO AQUÍ ESTA EL CHAPTER, YA LO VEN ¡! SI SE PUDO**

**VAN 50 MAS**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	3. Chapter 3

Deuce sonriendo asintio, mi esposo es el hombre mas practico que conozco y rapidamente empaco ropa para ambos, se ducho, cambio y salio preparado, su padre hizo lo propio y vestia ya todo de negro, inclusive los tenis, cuando mi esposo lo miro sonriendo

-que?-le pregunto su padre

-que no es de mal gusto ir de negro? Zeus aun no se muere

-hay que estar prevenidos, ya esta tocandole la puerta a San Pedro, anda, pegate a mi

Deuce odiaba el tornado de su padre mas era la forma mas rapida de ir hasta donde yo estaba, que desaparecieron en segundos

Yo estaba dormida en mi cama, eran apenas las 11 de la noche y acababa de conciliar el sueño despues de un debate con mama acerca del color que predominaría en la fiesta, y como jamas cedo ante nada, quedo que el dorado era perfecto, habiamos escogido hermosos y elegantes arreglos que en verdad, harian de la fiesta de compromiso, un evento que nadie olvidaria, yo estaba mas que emocionada de volver a casa y empezar a buscar salon, pero lo que mas deseaba, era ver a mi niño, habian pasado ya dias sin ver su carita ni besarlo, que solo deseaba volver a tenerlo entre mis brazos, que tenia que conformarme con solo verlo por la web cam, hasta poder tenerlo junto a mi otra vez,a solas los dos, en nuestro nido, tenia la alarma puesta a las 5 de la mañana para poder hablar con mi amor, asi que ustedes imaginaran mi sorpresa, al sentir sus lindos labios sobre los mios en un suave beso

-hola princesa-me saludo al abrir yo los ojos pensando que se trataba de un hermoso sueño-

-Deuce!-grite emocionada besandolo apasionadamente mientras el me alzaba. Poseidon sonreia alejandose dandonos privacidad

-tenia tantos deseos de verte!-decia yo llorando y abrazandolo con fuerza, yo sentia como el pensaba lo mismo

-y yo a ti mi amor-me confesaba con ternura-te amo preciosa, no tienes idea de cuanto te amo!te extrañe demasiado!

Note que mi esposo tambien lloraba, pero no era de tristeza, ya que me besaba intensamente e imagine que era por el tiempo que habiamos estado separados

-que pasa amor?-pregunte con dulzura

-nada, bebe-sonreia orgulloso-que eres la mujer de mis sueños, y que te adoro mas que a nada, eres mi niña preciosa y te amo con todo mi ser

-y yo a ti-sonrei feliz-que haces aqui?

Deuce recordo a lo que iban

-debemos ir al Olimpo, hay problemas…debes ir conmigo

-le aviso a mis papas?

-no-contesto Poseidon - dejales una nota

-de acuerdo-dije yo-vigila a tu padre , voy a cambiarme

-acaso me crees un pervertido?-pregunto mi suegro indignado

-si, volteate-le ordeno Deuce tapandome con su cuerpo

Yo me cambie, agarre mi cabello en una cola de caballo, calce tennis y tomando mi bolso estaba ya lista

-nos vamos?-sonrei feliz de seguirlos en la aventura

Llegamos al monumento a Grecia en segundos , Maddie y Alucard estaban ya ahí , mi suegra me miro asombrada

-que no estabas en Atenas?

-tu hijo fue por mi-respondi-algun problema con eso?

-bien dicen que lo que no sirve es lo que da mas lata!-dijo burlona

-Deucey! Calma a tu madre!

-Maddie, no hagas enojar a Cleo- pidio mi esposo

-aaah! Y tener que cargar con ella-replico la mujer

Alucard estaba ya ahí, mi suegro se acerco a el

-sera peligroso, no te culpo si te quedas aquí

-olvidalo, ire contigo-

-Al…no quiero que…

-Ine me pidió que fuera a tu lado, y siempre estare dispuesto a ayudarte..

Poseidon sonrio

-eres muy necio

-eso que ni que!

-bien, Maddie, esta listo el portal?

-todo listo-dijo ella lanzando unos polvos al circulo dibujado en el suelo que servia para poder abrir paso hacia el lago estigia

Un extraño umbral se abria delante de nosotros como ya habíamos visto anteriormente, que entramos decididos con Poseidon a la cabeza, despues Maddie, luego mi esposo, yo y al final Alucard, que era la primera vez que iba a visitar el Olimpo

El estigia se mostraba ante nosotros, con su acostumbrado silencio sepulcral El balsero estaba ya esperándonos e hizo una gran reverencia ante Medusa, la cual entro primero siendo incluso ayudada por el extraño conductor, luego yo, Deucey me cuidaba como si fuera de cristal, quien entro despues, Alucard y al final mi suegro

El extraño ser al pasar el dios le volvió a decir en griego:

- τσιγκούνης (tacaño)

A lo que mi suegro le contesto

-no me importa lo que pienses o lo que digas, no te pagare nada hasta que tu me pagues lo que me debes es mas soy capaz de contratarte, llevarte a la tierra y que manejes mis barcos hasta que saldes la deuda que tienes conmigo, y si aun asi te quedan ganas de seguirme molestando, te vestiré de marinerito! te gusto? No verdad, asi que ponte a remar!

Y se sento totalmente indignado con el balsero que aun refunfuñando hizo lo que le pedían porque sabia que Poseidon era capaz de vestirlo como lo había amenazado!

-tu padre es todo un caso-sonrei yo a mi marido

Deuce me besaba dulcemente en la mejilla, dios...como lo extrañe!

-ya lo conoces…dime…fuiste una buena niña en mi ausencia?-me pregunto con una dulce sonrisa

-yo siempre he sido una niña buena-dije besándole, mi esposo me tenia sostenida por la cintura y acariciaba con ternura mi estomaguito que en ese momento, no tenia idea del porque lo hacia , mas amo sus caricias y me recargue sobre el abrazandolo , contemplando el horrible paisaje, mas estando a su lado, no me parecía tan malo. Es verdad eso que dicen, que cuando uno esta con el ser amado, el infierno es el cielo, y sin el, hasta el mas hermoso paraíso se convierte en un paisaje arido sin su presencia

Maddie solo veía a mi suegro quien estaba de pie mirando y analizándolo todo, mientras el vampiro no perdia detalle de el lugar

Poseidon noto que lo miraba y Maddie volteo nerviosa

-quien esta con Zeus?-pregunto

-Hera no se separa de su cama, Atenea igual, Hades llego anoche y Demeter también

-tu novia?-le pregunto mi esposo

-no…es otra, ella es la madre de Persefone

-la cual también esta ahí-informo Maddie- tan fastidiosa como siempre, no se a quien me recuerda-dijo mi suegra mirándome y sonriendo con burla

Yo le enseñe mi lengua -_- Maddie es odiosa a veces!

-nadie vio contra que o quien se enfrento Zeus al caer en ese estado?-continuaba preguntando Poseidon

-no, según se estaba solo en el gran salón y Hera lo encontró tirado en medio de el

-lo mas seguro es que haya sido Ares…siempre a querido reinar en el Olimpo

-te robo tu idea?-sonrio Alucard preguntándole

-a mi jamas me intereso el Olimpo…solo queria molestarlo cuando andaba de metiche en mis asuntos-

-tus asunto?-pregunto Maddie

El dios le miro

-si..y tu conoces bien cuales eran esos asuntos

Ella sonrio

-papá pero puedo saber el porque ese tipo quiere acabar conmigo?-pregunto mi esposo

-como?-dije asustada

-eh...no te lo había dicho verdad?-contesto mi esposo sonriendo

-no! Deuce Gorgon!-le regañe

-tranquila...el tampoco lo sabia-interrumpio mi suegro-Ares es un dios que nacio de la unión entre Hera y Zeus

-que no son hermanos?-pregunto Alucard extrañado

-lo somos, mas en aquellos tiempos, eso no importaba mucho, somos hijos de titanes, no de humanos, asi que no cuentan las mismas reglas, y Ares siempre se a creido el príncipe perfecto del Olimpo, cualquier otro hijo nacido de la unión de un dios con un mortal, el los aborrecia por ser bastardos sucios

-que imbécil.-decia Medusa furiosa

-lo es, en efecto, el acabo con muchos semidioses, el tipo esta loco, es un junior creido y egocéntrico, que no quiere que existan semidioses que de alguna manera le disputen el trono que heredaría de Zeus

-yo no pienso pelear nada-decia Deuce molesto abrazandome-lo que menos me interesa es el Olimpo

-lo se-respondio su padre-mas eres el ultimo semidios que existe en la tierra y el piensa acabar contigo

Mas Poseidon me miro significativamente mientras Deucey me abrazaba atrayéndome hacia el, colocando sus manitas en mi abdomen, como cuidando al pequeño ser que yacia dentro de mi

-vaya familia la tuya-sonrio Alucard-tu hermano Hades se robo a su sobrina y la convirtió en su esposa-

-yep, pero en el pecado llevo la penitencia! Per es demasiado odiosa y ya no sabe que hacer con ella

-nunca te robes a una dama-sonreia Alucard con burla- no sabes que cosa te puede tocar de compañera

-tu te robaste a Integra- le decía Maddie al vampiro

-si. Pero yo sabia que ella me amaba! Además, mírame, quien no me amaría?-

-oye no Poseidon-dije yo bromeando- no dejes que hable de su mujer en tu presencia!

-el sabe que yo soy el numero uno, verdad cariño?

Alucard siguiendo la broma le lanzo un beso haciéndonos reir, cosa que el balsero nos regaño, en el Estigia nadie sonríe y mucho menos, rie

-si no te gusta, te aguantas!-dijo Poseidon furioso- y ya te dije! Sigue asi como vas y terminaras en Xochimilco conduciendo trajineras-

-pero…en todo caso-prosiguio Deuce- el quiere terminar con todos los dioses?

-creo que si-contesto su madre

-y si hace eso a quien mandara en el Olimpo? A el Solo?

-cariño, el Monte Olimpo tiene mas poder que el que te imaginas aquel que lo lideree, sera el ser con mas supremacia en todo el universo, puede controlarlo…todo, el tiempo, el espacio, en una palabra…el infinito- dijo su padre

Sentí un escalofrio al escuchar que un dios tan peligroso, pudiese controlar semejante poderío

-no creo que quiera quedarse solo-continuo Poseidon- quitara del camino a aquellos dioses que no le rindan pleitesía, aquellos dioses rebeldes que no ha podido su propio padre dominar, Atenea, Hades…y yo-dijo el padre de Deuce

Todos nos quedamos en silencio afectados por lo que decía.

Ares también queria deshacerse de Poseidon

-si..bueno, no lo dejaremos-resolvio Alucard decidido

-esperemos que no

-no digas esperemos!-reclamo el vampiro- debemos vencerlo

-por eso mismo te traje Al-dijo mi suegro mirándole- si algo me sucede..

-Poseidon!-

-si algo me sucede….llevaras de vuelta a Maddie y los chicos a casa

Los 3 aludidos bajamos la mirada con tristeza, en verdad no queríamos perder a mi suegro

-no-dijo el vampiro

-como?-dijo el dios

-que no te prometo nada, si quieres a tu familia, tendras que llevarla a casa de nuevo, tu solo, yo no

-ah que genial amigo eres!-reclamo Poseidon furioso

Alucard se levanto

-lo soy…porque asi me asegurare de que pelearas hasta el final por ellos, que no vas a confiarte de que yo los llevare de nuevo a casa, y que tu…te cuidaras por tu familia…y por mi...no voy a perderte…no quiero perderte

El dios le miro, y sonriendo, abrazo con fuerza a su amigo el cual le dio un beso en la mejilla, todos los mirábamos con ternura hasta que el balsero dijo:

-ομοφυλόφιλοι (gays)

Ambos hombres se separaron al instante diciendo

-que idiota!

-acaso no podemos darnos un abrazo fraternal sin que critiquen?

-creo mamá que ya te lo ganaron-dijo Deuce bromeando

-tu no opines niño!-le reclamo su padre

**YO LES HABIA DICHO QUE ESTE FIC**

**ERA UNO DE LOS MEJORES**

**DEJO UN TERCER CAPITULO**

**ESPERAMOS 50 MAS**

**AAAH POR CIERTO, UN MILLON DE GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE FELICITAN AL MONSTER ROLE**

**CASI NUNCA SE ACUERDAN DE NOSOTROS!**

**XD**

**GRACIAS, SIEMPRE APOYAMOS A NUESTRA CLEO (REY KON)**

**INSIDIA PARA AQUEL QUE NO LO SEPA, SIGNIFICA TRAICION**

**TODOS LOS DIAS SE APRENDE ALGO NUEVO**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	4. Chapter 4

llegamos a la entrada del Olimpo , desembarcamos y caminamos rumbo al palacio de Zeus, yo jamas había estado en el y me sentía algo cohibida. Deucey me tenia tomada de la mano, caminando a un lado mio, Poseidon entro decidido al palacio de su hermano que se erguia imponente frente a nuestros ojos, todo era de un color blanco, con adornos en dorado, demasiado elegante, no se escuchaba ni una sola alma, nuestros pasos resonaban por todos lados, parecía un lugar desierto

-Hera esta aquí?- pregunto Poseidon a Maddie

-no se separa de Zeus-le indico

-de seguro quiere saber que le heredara-contesto ironico

Seguimos adentrándonos en el palacio, cuando Persefone, la fastidiosa esposa de Hares nos salio al paso

-osea porque te tardaste mil?- pregunto a mi suegro con una voz mas chillona y fresa que la de Draculaura

-Hola Per-saludo Poseidon

-dejate de saluditos! Zeus esta entregando el equipo y tu hermano esta aquí!-

-y?-cuestiono el dios

-osea, hellooooo!-dijo ella-son mis 6 meses sin estar con Hades! Y estoy viendo su carota aquí, eso me estresa! Necesito que el viejo de Zeus se cure para que se largue al inframundo!-

-y tu puedas dormir con Adonis?-le pregunto con sarcasmo Poseidon, su cuñada había tenido amoríos con ese dios e incluso había peleado con Afrodita por el guapo dios de la belleza

-no te consta que lo hice!-dijo furica-asi que no me acuses de algo que no sabes!-

-Per, todo mundo se entero de eso-reclamo mi suegro-hasta el mismo Hades

La diosa se acerco sumamente enojada

-pues poco le importo ya que tenia a su amante en MI CAMA-se defendia sumamente molesta-

-tu jamas has amado a mi hermano-le reclamo el dios-asi que lo mejor sera que dejes que busque una nueva reina

-si por mi fuera, lo hubiese hecho desde hace siglos! Mas por desgracia una maldita maldición nos tiene unidos…ahora, saca a Zeus de ese estado…y haz que Hades vuelva al inframundo!

-mi mujercita siempre ladrando contra mi?-pregunto una voz detrás nuestro

Todos volteamos, era Hades que estaba oyendo la discusión cruzado de brazos y recargado en el muro

-no soy uno de tus perros para ladrar!-grito la diosa

Ok, lo acepto, es mas odiosa que yo!

-Per, porque no vas con tu madre y nos dejas trabajar a gusto?-sugeria Hades caminando hacia nosotros-

-yo solo quiero que te largues de aquí!-gritaba histérica

-me ire cuando tenga que irme, Poseidon…ven conmigo-le decía su hermano mayor a mi suegro-debes ver a Zeus

Mi suegro asintió y todos le seguimos, claro que Persefone se quedaba sumamente furiosa y yo la mire preguntándome si tanto odiaba a su marido…porque seguía con el?

Entramos a una enorme habitación, no había nada en derredor solo una majestuosa cama en medio de ella, en donde reposaba un hombre, una bellísima dama se levanto lentamente, se veía mayor pero aun era hermosa, de cabellos castaños, afilado rostro y divinos ojos, Maddie le saludaba cortes, al igual que el vampiro, solo Poseidon se acercaba sin recato

-Hera-dijo el

-pense que no acudirías a mi llamado-dijo ella en una suave voz griega

-no me quedo opción-contesto mi suegro acercándose a su hermano

Este permanecia dormido

-cuanto tiempo tiene asi?-preguntaba Poseidon mirandole

-9 dias- respondio la diosa quien era la hermana y esposa del dios del Olimpo

Una bellísima ninfa entro con un poco de agua para reconfortar la fiebre que atacaba al padre de los dioses, mi suegro la miro extrañado

-Mente?-pregunto el asombrado

La hermosa ninfa solo sonrio haciendo una grácil reverencia, Hades le miraba embelesado, Poseidon le dijo

-ahora se porque Persefone te quiere lejos!-

-esta loca-respondio el dios sin dejar de mirar a la hermosa ninfa

-los hermanos siempre tan fieles-decia Maddie con sarcasmo

Mente había sido la ex amante de Hades, Hera cubrió la frente de Zeus con un lienzo mojado, yo trate de mirarlo, se veía extrañamente humano, cuando la diosa me miro y miro a Deuce

-hijo tuyo Maddie?-pregunto a mi suegra

-y de este-respondio señalando a Poseidon el cual le miro molesto

-vaya…asi que tu violación dio frutos-dijo con sarcasmo Hera

-ese soy yo-respondio Deuce ironico, yo lo abrace, sabia lo mucho que le molestaba a mi marido que le recordaran su concepción

-mejor no hablemos de eso, que podría sacar los trapos sucios de tu marido-respondia mi suegro de malas- que han dicho los demás dioses?

-es un poderoso hechizo, Hades esta trabajando en el

Poseidon miro a su hermano

-Ares fue el responsable

-claro que no-le defendió su madre

-Hera

-el no fue

-aaah ya va a empezar la "mamá cuervo" a defender al monstruito!-alzo la voz Poseidon

-no están seguros de eso!Ares tiene siglos alejado de nosotros

-pues regreso con brios porque fue a mi casa a molestar a mi hijo-le respondio mi suegro a su hermana- y yo no tengo porque soportar sus caprichitos

-Zeus tiene miles de enemigos! Puede ser cualquiera!

-dame nombres-pedia Poseidon

-tu por ejemplo!-le acuso directamente Hera

-que? Acaso piensas que yo hice esto?-dijo el dios indignado señalando a su hermano como si fuera basura

-el no fue!-le defendió Maddie-Poseidon no ha estado en el Olimpo en siglos!-

-Zeus fue hace poco a la tierra-contesto Hera

-por petición mia!-dijo Maddie- yo le pedi que hablara con el, mas se que no le hizo nada malo

-para variar, fue por ti-reclamo la mujer

-Hera! Yo no fui, soy o sere nunca la amante de tu marido! Jamas me intereso antes-aclaro mi suegra

-eso no me interesa, siempre fuiste a la única que no pudo tener!-

-y luego dices que de donde saco Ares lo caprichoso? Sorpresa! De su estúpido padre-dijo indignado Poseidon

-ya basta-interrumpio una voz

Todos volteamos y Atenea entraba altiva,era una mujer de como de mi estatura, de piel bronceada, cabello negro y una mirada muy intensa

-como es posible que griten delante del lecho de mi padre-reclamaba indignada

-creemos que quizás se levante con los gritos-respondio sarcástico Poseidon

Atenea por respuesta, le tiro una bofetada que todos nos quedamos asombrados

-insolente! El es tu gran líder!-le regaño ella

Mi suegro ya tenia viejas deudas con su sobrina que estuvo a punto de irse a los golpes si no es que Alucard le detuvo

-dejamela cinco minutos!-le pedia furioso

-es una mujer!-decia el vampiro

-es lesbiana, no cuenta!-

-que haces aquí?-pregunto Atenea mirándole con desprecio

-yo lo mande llamar-dijo Hades-el es nuestro hermano

-el es mi padre, asi que yo me encargare de esto

-bien! Avísame cuando sean los funerales-dijo Poseidon furioso

-quizas es mas probable que Ares termine acabando primero contigo que con Zeus-informo la diosa de malas-ya que traes contigo, a tus cuatro debilidades

Nos quedamos viendo el uno al otro sin saber lo que esta chica queria decir

-no metas a mi familia en esto-reclamaba Poseidon

-tu familia son los dioses…no Medusa quien traiciono esos ideales-

-no los traicione-se defendia ella- te recuerdo que tu me maldeciste!

-por haber ensuciado mi templo y para colmo de males, traes contigo, al bastardo que nacio de ese vituperio !-

Demasiado para mi suegra, que se adelanto decidida abofeteando con fuerza a la diosa, claro que todos quedamos sumamente asombrados y mas porque Maddie la jalaba hacia si diciendo

-no vuelvas a dirigirte a mi niño de esa manera! Y no fue ningún maldito vituperio! Siempre quise que Poseidon me hiciera suya, esta claro?

Mi suegro creo que se quedo en shock!

-por favor!-pedia Hera-detengan este escandalo

-tu me mandaste llamar, ahora te aguantas-le contesto Poseidon

-el jamas ayudaría a mi padre-reclamaba Atenea safandoze del agarre de Maddie-siempre ha querido su reino

-Su reino me vale una soberana mierda!-le regreso groseramente mi suegro-al diablo lo que pienses!si estoy aquí es porque no quiero que Ares, tu loco hermano lastime a mi familia

-en ese caso, ayuda a tu hermano-pidio Hera- nuestro hermano, sabes que nadie es mejor líder que Zeus

-permiteme dudarlo-se atrevio a contradecirlo el dios

-ya lo ves? Lo acepta! El puede ser el traidor

-yo no soy ningún traidor-grito Poseidon

-Atenea-interrumpio Maddie- porque no dejas tus estupideces y dejas que el ayude a Hades, al fin y al cabo, todos ustedes están en un grave peligro

-no confio en un idiota que violo a una de mis sacerdotisas principales-refunfuñaba la diosa

-te enoja que me haya violado…o que no te lo hiciera a ti?-respondio Medusa con voz de burla

Mode Bitch on!

Mi suegra si que nos puede dar clases de "making a bitch!"

Atenea técnicamente se queria comer con la vista a la madre de mi esposo

-como te atreves!

-si no eres la solución,eres parte del problema, tu padre lleva 9 dias asi y tu no has hecho nada por despertarlo, asi que…o dejas a Hades y a Poseidon hacer su maldito trabajo o desaparece tu amargado trasero de aquí!-le amenazo Maddie

Wow! Deuce y yo nos miramos con cara de: y todavía no le decimos que estamos casados!

mi suegrita era de peligro

La diosa Hera decidio intervenir

-asi no avanzaremos en ayudarle a Zeus, Poseidon…tienes mi permiso para ayudar a Hades

-Hera!-le regaño Atenea

-no necesito tu permiso…-contestaba el dios molesto

-Hermes esta con Herfesto tratando de buscar información acerca de lo que sucedió ese dia, Hades no a querido ayudarles hasta que tu llegaras…-dijo La esposa de Zeus

Poseidon le miraba furioso

-solo quiero que algo les quede claro…yo no vengo a quitarle el trono a nadie, jamas lo traicione, quise hacerlo pero me detuvo, mas no me interesa el Olimpo

-eso dices ahora-reclamo Atenea furiosa

-si tu crees que yo quiero deshacerme de tu padre, te lo comunico mocosa idiota, que ni siquiera te darias cuenta, Zeus se esfumaria sin dejar rastro, asi soy yo, desaparezco a las personas sin regresarlas porque eso hace el mar, que es donde YO REINO-dijo Poseidon con firmeza

Todos le miraron

Sabian que mi suegro no bromeaba

-siempre dudare de ti-reclamo Atenea

-piensa lo que se te venga en gana-le contesto Poseidon sumamente molesto

-bien…despues de todo este pleitecito, Te espero con Hefesto-le dijo Hades interrumpiendo ya que se había quedado callado en todo ese tiempo y salía decidido

Poseidon se acerco a nosotros

-quedense aquí-nos pidió-Al, no te separes de Deuce, ire a averiguar que es lo que Hefesto sabe realmente y despues vendre a buscarlos

-necesitas ayuda?-pregunto el vampiro

-no…descuida…Deuce..no pierdas de vista a Cleo

-lo prometo

Poseidon beso a su hijo

-todo lo que dijo la estúpida de Atenea...

-papa., no te preocupes…yo se quien eres

El dios sonrio, fue conmigo y me beso en la frente

-no te acerques a Atenea, y cuida a mi niño

-descuida –le acaricie con dulzura su carita

-tratare de no tardar

El dios volteo hacia Atenea que lo miraba con furia,quien hablaba por lo bajo con Hera, las odiaba tanto a las dos!

**BIEN. BUEN DIA! AQUÍ DEJANDOLES EL CAPITULO 4**

**XD**

**Y QUE CREEN?**

**EL MOMENTO QUE ESPERAN…ESTA EN EL SIGUIENTE CHAPTER**

**LO QUIEREN LEER?**

**PUES CON 50 COMENTARIOS Y LO SUBO**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	5. Chapter 5

Poseidon salía bastante molesto de la habitación, odiaba que todo siempre se lo dejaran a el, porque? Había mas dioses en el Olimpo que se creían lo máximo aparte de que siempre le habían acusado de querer quedarse con el liderazgo de todos los dioses por supuesto que era asi, pero no tenían que decirlo! Caminaba furioso por el pasillo cuando oyo que alguien venia detrás de el

-quieres calmarte?-decia Maddie siguiéndolo

Poseidon volteo

-todo esto me harta! Nadie quiere ayudarle pero todos opinan "Poseidon quiere quedarse con el Olimpo, el no lo ayudara, el odia a papi" al diablo entonces

Maddie se acercaba a el

-si queremos detener a Ares, debemos ayudar primero a Zeus

-no sabemos el hechizo que le lanzo!

-lo averiguaremos

-tardaremos semanas!

-no si yo te ayudo

-Ares puede atacarnos

-para eso estamos aquí-contestaba Maddie a cada una de las objeciones del dios que irritado grito

-porque siempre le defiendes? Porque siempre has querido ayudarlo en todo? Atenea y Zeus, solo ellos! Nadie mas existio en tu vida Maddie! Eso es algo que me molesta!

-claro que no! Que no me escuchaste hablarle a Atenea?

-y porque veniste a pedirle ayuda entonces a Zeus en un principio?

Maddie suspiraba cansada

-no de nuevo!-decia

-es que es lo mismo, siempre, una y otra vez, estamos en un maldito circulo del que no salimos aunque pasen millones de siglos, siempre existirá tu lealtad por el, esa lealtad que me enfurece y que me gustaría demasiado que..

-por favor-le interrumpio ella-por una vez en tu vida…podrias callarte?-

Poseidon guardo silencio, y Maddie aprovecho para tomarlo del rostro, acercárse a el, y le robo un beso en los labios al dios, el cual estaba totalmente asombrado, era algo, que había esperado por siglos! Asi que cerro los ojos, y colocaba sus manos en la cintura de ella, dejandose llevar, el tiempo se detuvo, solo queria sentir ese beso que parecía no tener fin, el la pego mas a su cuerpo y la dama le envolvió con sus brazos colgando de su cuello, Poseidon invadio la hermosa boca de la bella mujer haciendolo mas intenso, demostrándole lo mucho que la deseaba, lo mucho que había estado esperando ese momento, dos corazones latian al unisono exaltados por la exitacion y una union que se estaba volviendo mas apasionado con los minutos, el hombre la llevo hacia la pared y volvia a besarla con mas intensidad, alzándola hacia el, sentía como ella luchaba por tenerle en su poder mas no iba a permitirlo, el era el dios del mar, el que siempre le había amado con suma pasión

-te amo-le confesaba ella entre ardientes caricias y jadeos

-yo también te amo-le confeso a su vez Poseidon-siempre te he amado

-siempre lo supe- sonreia Maddie sin dejar de besar esa hermosa boca, se sentia sumamente feliz- eres un cretino!

-y tu una tonta-le regresaba el gesto el quitándole los lentes a la dama y acariciándola avidamente- jamas existio nadie para mi mas que tu-

Ella le miraba fijamente, sus ojos eran tan hermosos…

-de verdad?

-nunca lo dudes

-aun..-ella queria hacer notar su maldicion

-para mi siempre seras la bella chica que vi por primera vez en el templo de Atenea, la que me enamoro con su voz, con su temple, la mujer que me dio un hermoso niño

Todo esto confesado con besos que provocaban hacer mas intimo el momento

Volvieron a unir sus labios en una expresion mas salvaje sin desear dejar de hacerlo nunca, el respondio solicito, nada importaba en ese momento, sentía la invasión dentro de el, gozando de su interior, de como ella lo exploraba por completo, una unión que había soñado tantas veces, mordia sensualmente a la dama para provocarla y ella estaba entregándose sumisa

-debes…ayudarlo-decia Maddie volviendo a la cordura, sintiendo ya las manos del dios buscandole deseosas

-mañana-respondio Poseidon y continuaba besándola

-amor…

-Maddie...no ahora!-pedia el lamiendo sus labios de forma sexy

La mujer le atrajo de nuevo besándole locamente, acariciando su suave cabello, siempre se había imaginado que Poseidon era muy apasionado pero no tenia idea que tanto

-debemos…

El dios la callaba con sus labios, sentía las manos de el dentro de su blusa, lo que sacaba gemidos en la mujer

-debemos ayudarle-pedia ella tratando de calmar sus hormonas- asi podremos volver a casa

-yo solo quiero hacerte el amor- decia el besándola sin cesar

-y yo a ti.-decia ella deseosa- pero…Ares…Deucey

El dios suspiro, el nombre de su hijo, lo hizo volver en si

-lo se…- decia acariciando a su dama- debemos cuidarlo…sabes…por eso odio a mi hermano! Siempre me echa a perder los mejores momentos!

Maddie sonrio al escucharlo

-estare con Deuce y Al

-de acuerdo..- sonrio a su vez el dios- vuelvo enseguida…no te separes de ellos

-descuida…ten cuidado

Le beso de nuevo, mientras Poseidon le envolvía posesivamente con sus brazos, Maddie hacia lo mismo

-hablaremos de esto en cuanto volvamos a casa-dijo el dios

-lo prometes?

-por lo que mas amo-le dio un corto beso y dijo- no tardare

-claro

Y se separo de mi suegra para ir a buscar a su hermano, Maddie se sentía, realmente feliz! Por fin tenia al amor de su vida con ella

Poseidon llego hasta los hornos de Hefesto, su hermano Hades estaba ahí, aun se sentia bastante exitado por el momento tan mega passion que acababa de tener, asi que espero unos momentos antes de entrar, aspiro con fuerza, pensando en otras cosas tratando de calmarse

-odio que me pase esto!- se decia a si mismo-calmate ya, se que no puedes, pero debes hacerlo-se regañaba a si mismo-piensa en cosas feas... Aver...veamos... Ram...-espero unos minutos y dijo- eso no me ayuda! ...Talbot...-en segundos el resultado fue satisfactorio-...mucho mejor!-y entro decidido al lugar

Hades estaba ahí con Hermes y Hefesto, los tres dialogaban acerca del estado del dios Zeus, Poseidon fue directo hacia ellos

-bien, que es lo que tenemos?-

-hasta ahora nada, Hermes dice que no vio a nadie extraño

-y yo que te creo!..eres el chismoso de estos lugares-reclamo el dios del mar-como es que no tienes ni una maldita idea?

-lo lamento, Poseidon...pero no vi nada

-y aunque lo haya hecho-dijo Hefesto- no dira nada por temor a Hera

Los otros dos le miraron

-no es cierto!-se defendio el mensajero de los dioses

-Hermes, voy a decirte algo-dijo Hades-estamos cerca de los hornos, y no te conviene ocultar informacion, ya que podria tirarte a ellos

El aludido miro al dios del inframundo con espanto, porque sabia de lo que era capaz!

-y mira que ahorita tiene problemas de ira-se burlo Poseidon-ya que Per lo tiene sumamente estresado, ..,Hefestos, que no podias apagar tus hornitos un maldito segundo?-se quejaba mi suegro desviando el tema

-los hornos jamas deben apagarse!-le reclamo con escandalo el dios

-hace un jodido calor infernal que no me ayuda en nada!

-porque tu siempre andas caliente!-dijo el forjador de armas al papa de Deuce

-no voy a negarlo-respondio Poseidon relajado

-y bien?-continuo Hades-nos dices que fue lo que viste?

-bueno...que conste que tu lo pediste...hace casi dos semanas, tu esposa estaba leyendo en el jardin de su madre, cuando llego Adonis

Poseidon miro de reojo a su hermano, sabia lo mucho que odiaba a ese tipo por haber tenido un romance con Persefone, y tambien tenia idea que los 6 meses que ella pasaba con su madre, que segun la mitologia, la diosa del inframundo, tenia que pasar la mitad de los meses con su progenitora y la otra con su marido, era una maldicion impuesta por el mismo Hades y Demeter, en ese tiempo ella se dedicaba a tener aventuras con cuanto chico guapo se le atravesara

-ambos-continuo Hermes- estaban hablando en el jardin, bastante cerca uno del otro, cuando en ese instante aparecio Ares

-el tercero en discordia-dijo Hades cruzandose de brazos, el tambien habia querido seducir a Persefone-

-y ambos comenzaron una discusion bastante arida, creo que el hijo de Zeus queria pasar la noche con tu esposa al igual que Adonis

-ellos se la pelean y yo que quiero que se largue de mi casa-decia Hades con ironia-que la aguanten un dia a ver si continuan discutiendo por ella!

-al final creo que Persefone simplemente los mando al diablo a los dos

-que raro! Viniendo de ella, esperaba un menage a trois-se burlo el dios del inframundo

-entonces Ares si visito el Olimpo-pregunto Poseidon

-si, mas Hera me prohibio que se los dijera, no quiere que los dioses arremetan contra su hijo

-fue el-dijo Hades

-es lo mas seguro, tu y yo sabemos que Ares ha vivido en el Tartaro y que pudo utilizar magia muy avanzada para tener a todos en ese estado

-no desconozco la magia de ese lugar, y Zeus tiene su biblioteca personal que podemos utilizar para descubrir el hechizo que su hijo utilizo-dijo el esposo de Persefone- puedo violar el sello de entrada y asi buscar en sus libros

-nadie puede utilizar esa biblioteca-informo Hefesto- ahí se guarda la informacion de todo el cosmos

-pues tenemos que usarla-le contesto Poseidon-

-Zeus no lo permitira!

-Zeus esta cual bella durmiente, y si le molesta compartir sus secretos con nosotros, que se levante a prohibirlo!, vamos Hades-dijo a su hermano

-Poseidon...-le detuvo Hermes-tu quisiste derrocar a Zeus

-y?

-si te llenas del conocimiento infinito que guarda nuestro lider...que evitara que mas adelante lo traiciones?

Poseidon sonrio con burla

-lo que deseaba de Zeus-le contesto-ya lo tengo conmigo, no me interesa el Olimpo en lo absoluto, porque descubri...que el poder y el liderazgo no es lo que yo queria, creeme, ahora,soy mas fuerte que El mismo padre de los dioses ,porque tengo todo lo que siempre quise

Y mi suegro salio del lugar dejando a los demas mirandose uno al otro

Nosotros mientras tanto, esperabamos sentados un tanto alejados de los dioses

Maddie estaba frente a Deucey y frente a mi, mientras Alucard estaba cruzado de brazos y recargado en la pared, a un lado de nosotros

Yo bostece cansada, recorde que no habia dormido nada

Deuce me abrazo

-que pasa amor?-me pregunto

-tengo sueño-dije recargandome en el

-Maddie, no podemos ir a algun lugar a descansar?-pregunto mi esposo

-claro, yo los llevare, Poseidon tiene su propia habitacion en donde pueden dormir un poco

En eso Demeter y su hija entraban caminando con dignidad, Hera se levanto

-Sigue en ese estado?-pregunto la madre de Persefone

-asi es-contesto parcamente la esposa de Zeus

-bien...estaremos con ustedes-la mujer trono los dedos y sirvientes traian de prisa dos hermosas sillas para ambas, que tomaron asiento enseguida, Persefone noto nuestra presencia, yo abrace mas a mi marido, no me gustaba que ella lo viera, mas en vez de mirarlo a el, lo hizo conmigo, y fijo sus ojos en mi abdomen, dio un suspiro de melancolia y bajo su mirada con tristeza, senti un poco de pena por ella, Persefone en verdad se notaba, no era feliz

La ninfa Mente, entraba con 6 servidumbres mas, trayendo consigo comida para todos, de seguro Hera lo habia ordenado, la diosa del inframundo clavo sus ojos llenos de odio hacia ella, y cuando le ofrecio alimento, Persefone le volteo la cara groseramente cruzandose de brazos, su madre lo noto

**NO HAY PLAZO QUE NO SE CUMPLA Y AQUÍ YA SE CUMPLIO**

**XD QUE INTENSO ES POSEIDON NO LO CREEN?**

**YA LES CUMPLIO REY SU GUSTO AHORA EL NUESTRO! EN DONDE ESTA EL TEAM ALXPOSEIDON? XDDDD**

**50 MAS Y SUBO EL SEXTO PERO CONTESTEN LA PREGUNTA**

**QUE LES PARECIO EL BESO ENTRE AMBOS?**

**PARA MI…MUY HOT! :D YEAAH**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	6. Chapter 6

-veo que devolvieron a la vida a Mente-observo Demeter

Hera suspiro

-Hades lo hizo-respondio tranquila

Claro que Persefone grito un: whaaaaaaat? Que quebró el silencio del lugar, quedandose asi D: y extremadamente furiosa

-tu marido necesita una amante y tu sabes que siempre amo a Mente-le informo Hera

La bella ninfa aun cuando tenia la mirada hacia el piso, se notaba, sonreia con burla a la diosa del inframundo quien se levanto furica

-osea, como pudiste aceptar que esta estupida volviera!

-Per

-no madre! Osea yo soy la reina del inframundo y esta no va a quitarme MI titulo! Aunque se acueste con mi marido, no voy a permitirlo!

-tu has dormido con varios hombres querida mia-le regreso Hera- no esperes que tu esposo no se busque una amante mas fiel

-al diablo lo que digas!-grito la bella Persefone histerica-despierten a ese maldito viejo y que la vuelva de nuevo una planta!

-Per

-no quiero verla por aqui!- gritaba caprichosamente-quiero que se vaya!

-Basta ya Persefone-le mando Hera-estas haciendo una de tus escenas y no lo voy a permitir, Hades necesita una consorte que le de el hijo, un heredero, un principe para su reino, el mismo que tu le has negado

Uuh eso fue golpe bajo para la chica que se quedo sin decir nada, avento la silla y salio furiosa del lugar

Todos veiamos el espectaculo mudos, hasta que Maddie hablo

-ves que feas son las mujeres caprichosas?

Yo abrace mas a mi marido, yo jamas tendria a otros hombres! Y mis caprichos eran realmente bonitos. :l

-no debiste decirle eso-le dijo Demeter de lo mas tranquila, creo que ya estaba acostumbrada a las escenitas de su hija

-todos sabemos que Hades y Persefone no se soportan el uno al otro

-ella siempre quiso un hijo

-lo tuvo-afirmo Hera-solo que yo lo mande matar por ser hijo de Zeus

O.o vaya familia!

-y eso es algo que Hades jamas le perdono-continuo Demeter con cierta tristeza-y tampoco Persefone queria a ese niño, ella siempre quiso darle un hijo a su marido

-ese matrimonio siempre ha sido mas esteril que una maldita piedra

-ambos se odian-respondio la madre de Per

-entonces no veo el porque se moleste en que Mente este de nuevo a lado de Hades, son 6 meses que ella vivirá con el, y el resto, podrá tu hija volver a su reino, sin que tenga que hablar una sola palabra con Hades ni cumplir sus obligaciones de esposa, eso es algo que el mismo rey del inframundo pidio-

Demeter suspiro molesta, ella tampoco queria que esa ninfa, le arrebatara el titulo a su hija, y si el dios terminaba preñando a su enemiga, la vida a lado de el, iba a ser un infierno para su querida niña

La ninfa nos ofrecio comida, mas Maddie dijo:

-no coman nada..yo mismo les preparare algo….vengan conmigo-nos pidió y salimos detrás de ella

Persefone iba furiosa caminando entre los pasillos buscando a su marido, no iba a permitir que Mente ocupara su lugar mientras ella estaba en el Olimpo, no señor! Ella se había encargado de decorar el maldito inframundo para que esa perra llegara y se acomodara cual reinita en su palacio, esa afrenta no se la iba a perdonar, volteo en un largo corredor y vio a Hades y a Poseidon que forzaban una puerta

-ya casi, ya casi-decia Hades- ya la siento mas flojita

-eso le dices a tu mujer?-se burlaba Poseidon

Hades lo miro con ojos de " no me causas gracia" cuando su esposa llego a darle un mega golpe en la cabeza

-como te atreves a hacer planes con ella!-le gritaba furiosa

-aah! Que rayos te pasa niña estúpida?-le reclamaba sobándose el golpe

-si metes a esa a mi casa, te juro que la saco a patadas, Hades, Y sabes que lo hago!

-y como lo vas a evitar si estaras con tu madre?-le decía con lógica su esposo

-pues…pues no se!-gritaba de forma escandalosa la linda diosa-pero no la quiero ahí y menos que le hagas un hijo, no me hagas enojar que sabes que soy capaz de matar a tu mocoso

-yo jamas lo hice con el tuyo-le reclamo el dios- asi que no te metas con ella

- no me importa! No quiero que planees una familia con ella, y yo que?

-No hagas drama, quieres?-decia Hades continuando su trabajo- tu puedes seguir con tus conquistas y a mi déjame en paz

-porque haces esto?-reclamaba Persefone- porque la reviviste?

-porque estoy harto de estar solo!-le grito Hades mirándola furioso

La diosa se quedo en silencio

-es un martirio vivir a tu lado, estoy cansado de verte, de soportarte, solo quiero ser feliz por una maldita vez en mi existencia, Mente me dio todo lo que tu jamas pudiste, asi que deseo y quiero que ella sea la madre de mi hijo

-dicen que es mejor no meterse en peleas conyugales-dijo Poseidon sabiamente interrumpiendo-asi que mejor primero ire yo

Y entro a la biblioteca sin su hermano

-tu jamas quisiste un hijo mio-dijo Persefone dolida

-no, tu fuiste la que nunca me lo dio, ahora ya estoy cansado de ti, de tu presencia, de todo lo que tenga que ver con una persona tan nefasta como tu, me canse de ti, niña, buscare la manera de devolverte a tu madre para siempre!

Los ojos de la bella diosa se llenaron de lagrimas, Hades enseguida se sintió terrible , pero no pensaba ceder esta vez, asi que volteo la mirada decidido, ella salio huyendo envuelta en un mar de llanto, en verdad, deseaba terminar ya con esa farsa de matrimonio

Hades bufo cansado y entro, Poseidon estaba a un lado de la puerta de brazos cruzados

-no estaba oyendo-se defendió

-no me interesa que lo hagas-dijo su hermano-vamos…tenemos mucho que hacer

Mi suegro le miro

-aun la amas

Hades permaneció mudo

-claro que la amas-dijo Poseidon

-y de que me sirvió amarla tanto…si ella odio siempre nuestra unión-

-y que pretendes ahora? Nombrar a Mente como tu nueva reina?

-quizas, por eso deseo que Zeus despierte, vine al Olimpo porque la devolvi a la vida y queria que me ayudara a liberarme de Persefone, ella es feliz aquí con Demeter y Adonis…no puedo obligarla a que este a mi lado

-es tu esposa

-pues… ya no quiero que lo sea…-

-pero no sabes que pueda hacer Mente si la conviertes en tu nueva reina , no la defendiste de Persefone cuando quiso acabar con ella por el ataque de celos que se protagonizo

-yo no estaba presente! Además, lo de Persefone solo fue su orgullo herido-

-tu dices eso, yo digo que fueron celos

-como sea, el bastardo de Zeus me debe un favor por haberse jodido a mi mujer, asi que lo único que deseo cuando despierte, es pedirle que me libere de ella

-con todo lo que ese imbécil nos ha hecho, no se porque le vamos ayudar- decia Poseidon moviendo la cabeza con duda

Maddie nos llevo a una hermosa habitación grande y espaciosa, con una mullida cama que pedia a gritos que me acostara

-esta es el cuarto de tu padre, aquí podrán dormir, mientras yo vuelvo con Hera-

-de acuerdo-dijo Deuce

-traere algo de comida, jamas coman nada que otras personas les den-

-esta bien-dije yo sentándome cansada

-duerman, pero solo eso! Que compartiremos habitación todos, esta claro?

-Ok Maddie! No te estreses-le regaño su hijo, y mi suegra salio

-esta cama es tan suavecita-dije yo recostándome

El sonrio

-descansa, bebe

-tu no dormiras conmigo?-pregunte estirando mi manita para que el la tomara

Deucey se acerco a mi, besándome, yo lo agarre de la cintura abrazandolo y pegándolo a mi

-cuanto crees que tarde tu madre?

El por respuesta, se levanto y cerro la puerta por dentro

-que se quede afuera! Te extrañe mucho

Yo sonreí al verlo venir hacia mi besándome intensamente, yo también queria estar a solas con mi marido

Maddie mientras tanto, regreso a la habitación de Zeus, Alucard estaba afuera de ella, jugando con su iphone

-te saliste?

-si..adentro estaba muy denso el ambiente-sonrio con burla

-Demeter y Hera se odian y son hermanas

-en verdad?

-si, Demeter fue amante de Zeus, y Hera siempre a sido muy posesiva

-que familia!

-la peor, ven, revisemos el salón principal

-y los chicos?-

-"durmiendo" pero conozco a mi hijo y se que no descansara, ha extrañado mucho a Cleo y de seguro que estarán juntos un rato hasta que ella se duerma, aprovecharemos para ir al lugar en donde encontraron a Zeus-

-te sigo-dijo el vampiro

Caminaron en silencio hacia un amplísimo e imponente salón dorado rodeado de columnas con un enorme trono en medio y algunos mas en derredor, Alucard contemplo todo asombrado

-vaya sitio!-dijo admirado-como diría Poseidon, es un buen lugar para hacer fiestas

Maddie rio

-si asi es, ese es el lugar de el

Mi suegra señalo uno de los asientos a la izquierda del de Zeus y que se leia en el: Ποσειδώνας (Poseidon), Alucard se acerco a admirarlo

-vaya….en verdad es el dios de los mares

-por supuesto!-sonrio Maddie-acaso crees que bromeaba?

-no…pero verlo aquí en el Olimpo me parece mas real y no como el loco ironico que conocemos

-tienes razón…ahora veamos-dijo ella echando un vistazo- Zeus siempre suele sentarse ahí….

-puedo preguntarte algo?-dijo Alucard

-claro! dime

-que quiso decir Atenea con eso de que eramos las "debilidades" de Poseidon?

Maddie suspiro

-los dioses suelen tener 4 debilidades o 4 fortalezas dependiendo de quien lo vea sea su enemigo o su amigo, 4 cosas a las cuales el comparte su alma, su vida y su amor

El vampiro lo escucho atentamente

-estas debilidades, algunos con magia muy poderosa, o deidades, los suelen ver con una especie de hilo rojo que los une al dios de una forma significativa

-y Poseidon…

-nosotros somos esas 4 debilidades…representamos el amor de hijos, de hermano y de pareja…

Alucard tomo aire preocupado

-eso no es peligroso para el?-

-lo es…pero el prefiere tenernos cerca a que sus enemigos nos tomen por separado

El vampiro se sento en el lugar que le correspondia a su amigo, bastante pensativo, no queria ser una debilidad para Poseidon aunque ya era bastante tarde, porque el también lo consideraba como un hermano

-sabias que solo los amantes de un dios pueden sentarse en su trono?

Alucard se levanto extra rapido del asiento

La mujer que habia hablado le sonreia

-Hestia-dijo Maddie inclinandose obediente

-Medusa-le respondio la mujer caminando lentamente

-quien es ella?-pregunto Alucard mirandole

-es la otra hermana de Zeus

-pues cuantos fueron?-pregunto dudoso

-6

-sus padres no tenian tele!-le respondio Al

-que hacen aqui? Buscando informacion acerca de Ares?-pregunto la dama con fina voz

-entonces si fue el?-cuestiono a su vez Maddie

-por supuesto...Hera quiere ocultarlo mas no es posible hacerlo cuando yo misma fui testigo de eso

-que fue lo que viste Hestia?

-lo lamento, yo jamas me involucro en los asuntos del Olimpo

-Zeus esta inconsciente! Poseidon y Hades estan averiguando que hechizo pudo haber utilizado Ares!

-les deseo suerte entonces-dijo la diosa desapareciendo

-espera! No te vayas!- pidio Maddie mas fue tarde, ella habia desaparecido

-ella sabe que sucedio!-dijo Alucard

-lo se, aaagh Hestia me desespera!siempre con su actitud de: no me involucro en nada!

-la obligamos?-sonrio el vampiro con maldad

-se lo diremos a Poseidon, el sabra que hacer, te aseguro que el y Hades, son capaces de hacerla cantar como pajarito! Busquemoslos!

**USTEDES SI QUE SON GENIALES Y SI REY SE MERECE ESOS 300 COMENTARIOS**

**Y BLANKA SI SUBO POCO ES PORQUE AUNQUE NO LO CREAS**

**REY ESTA ESCRIBIENDO EL FIC EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO**

**NO PRESIONES OK? ¬¬ O AVER TRATA TU DE HACER UN FIC ASI!**

**VERDAD QUE NO ES FACIL?**

**50 MAS Y SUBO OTRO**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	7. Chapter 7

La pareja comenzo a recorrer el inmenso palacio, buscando en cada una de las salas, hasta que llegaron al lugar en donde estaba ubicado la biblioteca en la cual entraron

-Poseidon -llamo Maddie

-ustedes no deben estar aqui!-dijo Hades molesto

-calmate!no te sulfures-dijo mi suegro- que sucede?

-Hestia dice que vio a Ares hechizar a Zeus

-como?-pregunto Hades levantandose

-Hestia! La forever alone -decia Poseidon molesto- no recordaba a la "stalker" del Olimpo!

-debemos ir a preguntarle

-y entre mas pronto mejor

-pero esta en su actitud de "yo no se nada" -dijo Al

-descuida, nosotros la haremos hablar, ustedes espérenos aqui-mando Poseidon saliendo con Hades

-ojala y no terminen haciendo un desastre-dijo Maddie sentandose y ya conocedora del caracter de ambos

Al solo alzaba una ceja en actitud de "pues lo dudo"

Ambos hermanos se dirigieron a la habitacion de Hestia, en la cual Poseidon toco con fuerza

-quien es?-pregunto la dama adentro

-tu padre! Abreme mujer

La diosa tardo unos momentos, ya sabiendo de quien se trataba

-tu humor es tu carta de presentacion, Poseidon

-si,si ,como sea, ahora dinos, que fue lo que viste

-ya se lo conte a tu mujer

-pues repitemelo a mi

-sabes bien que nunca me inmiscuyo en los problemas del Olimpo

-Zeus necesita nuestra ayuda-interrumpio Hades

-y tu lo odias tanto o mas que los demas dioses-le recordo Hestia

-eso todo mundo lo sabe, mas lo necesito despierto para que me desuna de Persefone

-tu jamas has querido separarte de esa fastidiosa, la amas mas que a tu mismo poder

-ya ves, ya somos dos que opinamos lo mismo-le dijo Poseidon a su hermano

-no tengo que convencer a nadie de lo contrario, todos estamos en peligro y yo no pienso terminar como la jodida bella durmiente

-ni yo tampoco y ahora menos que nunca, asi que, habla

-no lo hare-dijo Hestia decidida

Poseidon no estaba de humor para jueguitos asi que de la nada, aparecio su tridente en su mano derecha y apunto hacia el cuello de su hermana

-te lo repito de nuevo: habla!-mando mi suegro mirandola furioso

-ok-dijo Hestia obediente

Mientras tanto Maddie y Alucard estaban en la biblioteca

-crees que mi hijo y Cleo ya...

Ambos se miraron y dijeron al mismo tiempo:

- noo!

-_- que feo que nos esten contabilizando el tiempo!

-tengo hambre-dijo Maddie

-vayamos a buscar comida-sugirio Alucard

-buena idea-

Salieron rumbo hacia una imponente cocina en donde varios sirvientes preparaban alimentos, al ver a Medusa se acercaron a ofrecerle comida mas ella la rechazo

-jamas se sabe quien pueda estar trabajando para algun enemigo-dijo sonriendo

Alucard sonrio

Maddie tomo un poco de fruta,y algunos alimentos que reviso pacientemente, hablo a uno de los sirvientes indicandole que fueran a dejar la comida a la habitacion de Poseidon, los extraños seres asintieron, todos eran como Jarvis

-confias en ellos?-pregunto el vampiro

-si, jamas dañarian a un dios, cuidate de una ninfa no de un sirviente, ademas, quiero que ese par coma despues de tanto desgaste fisico

-eres una mama muy moderna-sonrio Alucard

-no me queda de otra

Estaban comiendo algo de fruta cuando vieron a la diosa Hera caminar muy sigilosa entre los pasillos

-a donde ira?-se preguntaba Maddie

-ni idea, sigamosla-dijo el vampiro

Asi lo hicieron y notaron que se veia realmente nerviosa

-se mueve como raton correteado-bromeo el vampiro

-eso creo-dijo Maddie

Hera miro hacia atras por si la seguian, nuestros amigos se ocultaron y entro por una puerta secreta

-a donde se dirigira?-pregunto el vampiro

-no tengo idea, pero no confio del todo en Hera

Estaban por ir detras de ella cuando Poseidon y Hades aparecieron caminando hacia ellos

-que hacen aqui?-pregunto el dios del inframundo

-Hera entro por ese pasaje -dijo Maddie

-que extraño-hablo el dios del inframundo-sera mejor seguirla, Hestia nos describio el hechizo

-Al, ve con el, yo y Maddie iremos a la biblioteca a buscar algo acerca de lo que la loca de mi hermana nos conto, tus conocimientos de magia nos pueden ayudar

-ok-dijeron ambos, asi que Hades se llevo de compañero a Alucard, abriendo el pasadizo secreto, Poseidon lo volvio a cerrar y sin decir agua va, beso apasionadamente a mi suegra que aunque no se lo esperaba, le abrazo con fuerza respondiendole enseguida

-aun no te atreves a besarme delante de tu novio?-bromeo Maddie sonriendo cuando se separaron

-no quiero que haga una escena de celos aqui, se lo dire despues

-no me importaria compartirle con el-sonrio

-yo lo se, pero debemos prepararlo para que sepa que ya me perdio

-yo insisto en que podemos hacer un trio-dijo picaramente Maddie mordiendo el cuello de Poseidon que se quedo muy pensativo con la propuesta

-no suena tan mal, lo pensaremos, vamos, terminemos con esto para ir a casa

-totalmente de acuerdo!-dijo ella tomando su mano y corriendo hacia la biblioteca

Mientras tanto, Hades y Alucard caminaban con sigilo detras de la diosa, era un pasadizo oscuro y unas rocosas escaleras iban hacia un sotano bastante oscuro solo iluminado con algunos hachones de luz

-se como te llamas-le dijo Hades al vampiro

Alucard no contesto

-Poseidon fue al inframundo para poder sellar tu destructivo poder hace poco que te descontrolaste

-ah...si...era yo-dijo el conde

-lo se, me llenaste de muertos el inframundo

El vampiro se sintio algo apenado

-Poseidon creyo en tu inocencia y te ayudo, mi hermano confia en ti, y si el lo hace, yo tambien

Al solo asintio

-mas te has convertido en unas de sus debilidades mas latentes... Y eso es peligroso para el

-jamas traicionaria a tu hermano

-eso lo se...y yo jamas permitiria que lo hicieras...antes, termino contigo

Acaso era una amenaza? No le gustaba para nada que alguien le advirtiera las cosas

Alucard prefirio no discutir. Si algo habia notado era que los dioses del Olimpo eran extremadamente quisquillosos

Ambos llegaron a un resquicio de las escaleras ya que Hera hablaba con alguien en medio de una extraña pila de mármol en una habitación bastante lúgubre. Contenia un liquido rojizo, era tan bajo su hablar que no podian escuchar nada aunque agudizaran el oido, solo alcanzaron a oir algo como: Persefone, a lo que Hades trato de obtener mas informacion por haber oido el nombre se su esposa

-esa niña estupida! -decia Hera con acritud-no veo el porque deseas que te de un hijo-regañaba la diosa a algo dentro de la extraña pileta-es tan fastidiosa! Ni siquiera a Hades le quiso dar un heredero, como crees que te lo dara a ti?

Hades suspiro con decepcion y Alucard le miro fijamente, recordo que en su hogar, su mujer esperaba al bebe de ambos junto a la bella Lala, y una vez mas se sintio bendecido por su hermosa familia

-Poseidon no es mas que un estupido-decia la dama- mas debes cuidarte de el

Hades estaba mas que convencido que Hera hablaba con Ares, que estuvo a punto de enfrentarle cuando ella dijo

-de acuerdo querido...encargate de ellos

-Oh oh- dijo el dios del inframundo tomo al vampiro y salio veloz con el, justo a tiempo de que una feroz corriente de lava salia de la pila, con una velocidad inhumana, dispuesta a acabar con ellos, Hades con su poder rompia la puerta que ocultaba el pasadiso y avento a Alucard lejos, la lava no pudo alcanzarles quedandose solo en la entrada, el vampiro estaba asombradisimo de la rapidez del dios

-pero...pero..

-Poseidon no me hubiese perdonado nunca,...que su novio quedara como pollo frito

- no soy su novio! -_- - alego el padre de Lala

-como sea, ven, levántate y vayamos a buscarlo

Ambos se pararon deprisa corriendo hacia la biblioteca

Maddie y Poseidon buscaban entre tanto el hechizo que habia utilizado Ares

-debe estar por aqui-decia el dios trepado entre las repisas

-ten cuidado-le decia ella

-Maddie, se lo que hago

-Claro, Deuce segundo! Tu siempre lo sabes!-

-no soy un niño! Se donde piso-

Y justo en ese momento, trastabillo y cayo, asustando a Maddie

-Poseidon!-gritaba

Y antes de que cayera, Alucard lo alcanzo a agarrar

-mal paso?-dijo con sorna

-pero no contigo-se levanto dignamente el dios-gracias eres mi héroe, ya suéltame, que averiguaron?

-Hera esta en contacto con Ares-dijo Hades entrando-

-esa bruja-dijo furioso Poseidon

-esta abajo , nos ataco, algo planea en contra de los dioses y creo que Ares desea que Persefone le de un hijo

-es normal-dijo Maddie- es la mas bella hija de Zeus,...porque dudo que Atenea les haga el favorsito

-pues vayamos a arreglarle su asuntito a Hera-dijo mi suegro decidido

-Poseidon, lo mejor sera buscar y encontrar el hechizo que haga despertar a Zeus, si vamos en contra de Hera, lo mas seguro es que lo negara todo, aun tiene una fuerte jurisdicción como reina del Olimpo-dijo Hades

-tu hermano tiene razón-asintio Alucard-creo que debemos despertar a Zeus

-bien…en ese caso…cierra la puerta y no saldremos de aquí hasta averiguar que demonios uso este loco para dormirlo-mando mi suegro

Las horas pasaron, y los cuatro leían sin cesar, Poseidon sobre todo, tenia sus razones personales para volver pronto a casa, Maddie se había quedado dormida por el cansancio, mientras que Alucard cabeceaba ya, su amigo le miraba sonriendo, en una de esas, se quedo profundamente dormido, y mi suegro, se levanto, y lo acomodo en el sillón, quitándole el libro, fue despues con Maddie haciendo lo mismo y besándola en la frente, lo mejor para ambos era descansar

-estan sumamente cansados-decia Hades-

-si...deja que duerman un rato

-sera lo mejor…has hallado algo?

-poco a decir verdad-decia Poseidon- el Tartaro es muy extenso y existe mucha magia oscura en derredor, comprenderla por completo nos llevaría siglos

-no tenemos siglos-dijo Hades- no quisiera ver a Persefone esperando un hijo de ese idiota

-pense que ya no te interesaba

Hades suspiro

-tu me conoces….sabes lo que siento por ella y…

-y lo mucho que deseabas un hijo con tu esposa, si , lo se, pero aun creo que puedes ser feliz con Persefone

Hades sonrio con burla

-eso jamas pasara, ella…prefiere mil veces quedarse a lado de Adonis que vivir conmigo, es mejor asi Poseidon, aun sigo con lo dicho, en cuanto Zeus despierte, pediré la separación de su hija

Su hermano le miro dudoso, Hades aun siendo el rey del inframundo, era un hombre justo y leal, y no le gustaba verlo tan desdichado

La mañana llego, yo me desperté con mi esposo abrazandome con ternura, sonreí al verlo, me encanta despertar con el, le bese con ternura y lo deje dormir, sabia que necesitaba descansar por los días difíciles que nos esperaban, además que habíamos tenido una genial sesión de amor la noche anterior, me levante y tome su camisa que estaba en el suelo, y me dirigi a lo que era el hermoso baño, decorado con oro y mármol, hermosos paisajes del mar engalanaban el derredor, lave mi carita y me peine como pude, saliendo al balcón que daba justo detrás de la tina, abri la enorme ventana y Sali, un agradable frio me saludo, sonreí al ver el paisaje, era bellísimo, el monte Olimpo era en verdad una maravilla

-asi luces recién levantada?-me pregunto una voz que me asusto, solo traía la camiseta de mi marido y no era buena idea andar desnuda entre tanto dios promiscuo

Mas era Persefone que estaba sentada en otro balcón contiguo, deshojando una flor, tenia las piernas colgando y estaba sentada en la orilla del barandal

-eh,..-dije yo dudosa.-si..

-que suerte-dijo molesta- eres bellísima

Yo la mire extrañada

-gracias

Ella volvió a dirigir la mirada a mi abdomen, yo baje mis ojos pensando que estaba criticando mis piernas, asi que trate de bajar lo mas que pude la camiseta

-dime…que se siente?-me pregunto

-que cosa?-cuestione a la vez

-tu sabes…

Extrañeza al mil

-despertar con el hombre que amas-dijo con tristeza

Yo no supe como tomar la pregunta

-bueno-conteste despues de unos minutos- para mi, no existe nada mejor-

-eso escuche

-como?-pregunte

-anoche tus gritos resonaban por todo el pasillo

Vergüenza máxima! Creo que me puse mega colorada!

-te sonrojaste-me sonrio ella- que linda!

-lo siento- dije yo bajando la mirada apenadísima

-porque? Solo expresaste las emociones que tu hombre te hace sentir, eso es lo mas hermoso que pueda existir, que la persona que mas amas,…te haga el amor

Persefone bajaba la mirada con tristeza

Yo me acerque

-tu…no amas a tu esposo?-le pregunte

Ella solo movia los hombros en un claro "no se"

-Hades me rapto hace siglos-comenzo diciendo

-lo se, lo lei en los libros

-si..bueno,… al principio no me parecio buena idea, odie que lo hiciera y mas porque me engaño para que comiera una granada en el inframundo y asi me maldijo a permanecer con el

-en los libros dice…que lo hiciste porque quisiste- comente yo

Ella se dio media vuelta entrando al balcón

-osea! Que, si lo hice? A nadie le importa y menos a el

-como sabes que no?

- es mega obvio que me aborrece! Volvio a traer a esa tipa a la vida

Y Persefone comenzó a llorar

-me desprecia, me lo dijo! Me llamo nefasta y para colmo…quiere que esa sea la mama de su bebe, ... Porque yo jamas pude darle un hijo

Yo sentía mucha pena por la bella diosa, se notaba que estaba sufriendo

-ella…ella ocupara mi lugar-lloraba desconsolada- de seguro le dara no solo un niño si no muchos! Y Hades va a olvidarse para siempre de mi-

-no llores-pedi yo acercándome

-es que…yo no quiero que eso suceda-decia con tristeza-yo lo amo…

-y porque no se lo dices?-pregunte

-porque jamas me creería, he cometido tantas estupideces…que no debi haber hecho…y el duda de mi...aunque no lo culpo..

-todos cometemos errores-dije yo.-el resarcirlos y seguir adelante como pareja es lo que nos hace fuertes-

-hay errores demasiado grandes

-que se perdonan cuando hay amor verdadero que los une-

-tu y Deuce…han peleado?-me pregunto

Yo sonreí

-cientos de veces! Y hemos terminado también, mas nuestro amor es lo que nos hace volver, porque no existe nadie mas entre nosotros

Persefone suspiro

-si realmente amas a tu marido…pelea por el…no dejes que ninguna ninfa te lo quite…eres la diosa del inframundo…y nadie puede quitarte tu titulo

-crees que aun sea tiempo?-me pregunto con cierta inocencia

-nunca es tarde-dije yo con una sonrisa

En eso, escuche la voz de mi propio marido llamándome

-aca estoy afuera, amor-le llame

Mi Deucey salio buscándome, lucia tan sexy solo en jeans y sin sus lentes que hasta la misma Persefone dijo

-wow! Ya se porque gritaste tanto anoche...mi sobrinito esta bien bueno!

-hey!-dije celosa

Back off bitch ¬¬ este hombre es mio!

-Cleo-dijo el sin acercarse a la diosa, y estirando su mano para que yo la tomara. Sonreí yendo hacia el besándolo

-buenos días guapo-dije colgándome de su cuello-dormiste bien?

-si…tomemos una ducha para ir a buscar a Poseidon

-ok-dije yo feliz, voltee hacia la diosa diciendo- piensa lo que te dije

-lo hare-sonrio Per diciéndome un "bye" con la mano

Deuce me abrazo hacia el diciéndome

-amor…no andes sola aquí

-perdon bebe-dije obediente-queria que durmieras un poco mas

-no te sentí y desperté, este lugar no es del todo seguro

-lo lamento-sonrei yo besándole-en verdad mi esposo era mega atractivo

**BIEN, BIEN, LLEGAMOS YA A LOS 300 DENSE UN APLAUSO!**

**USTEDES SON MAGNIFICAS**

**ESTE…MMMM..ALGUIEN SABE CUANTOS LLEVABAMOS?**

**:S ES QUE ,..ME PERDI :P**

**JAJA! OK CON ESTE CHAPTER CERRAMOS LA NOCHE YA QUE REY AUN ESTA ESCRIBIENDOLO Y NECESITA REVISAR LOS QUE SIGUEN**

**MAÑANA TEMPRANO LE SEGUIMOS**

**SOLO**

**SI DEJAN REVIEWS, YA UNA CHICA SE QUEJO DE QUE PORQUE TANTOS QUE SI 50 QUE SI NO SE QUE**

**CHICA…NO SEAS ENVIDIOSA ¬¬ MI NOVIA SE MERECE 50 Y HASTA 1000 REVIEWS SI SE PUDIERA PORQUE NO CONOZCO**

**NI CREO CONOCER A UN ESCRITOR QUE DESCRIBA, TE HAGA SENTIR Y TE LLEVE A SU MUNDO**

**COMO MI REY KON**

**NOS VEMOS MAÑANA**

**YA SABEN ESPERAMOS SUS COMENTARIOS**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	8. Chapter 8

Poseidon y Hades estaban trabajando aun en la biblioteca, tenían un verdadero desastre en cuanto Maddie despertó,hablaban en un extraño idioma y recorrían los libros pagina tras pagina, mi suegra se desconcertó un poco mirándolos cuando apareció una taza de café frente a ella

-yo lo hice-sonrio Alucard

-gracias guapo-dijo ella tomándolo-que es lo que sucede?-pregunto

-la noticia buena es….que creo que localizaron ya el hechizo que Ares utilizo

-en serio?-pregunto Maddie levantándose

-la mala…es que Ares lleva consigo un extraño amuleto extraido del Tartaro…y.. que lleva en el…el alma de los dioses

-como?

-lo que oiste-dijo Poseidon mirando a sus compañeros –debemos localizar a Ares…y pelear contra el

Maddie sintió una congoja en el corazón

-iran…

-al Tartaro-completo Hades- es un hechizo en extremo poderoso, y solo Poseidon o yo, podemos detenerlo, apresarlo y quitarle ese talisman

Maddie se acerco a el dios de los mares

-ire contigo

-no

-Poseidon!-

-debes quedarte con Deuce, Hera esta detrás de esto y no quiero dejarlo solo ni a el ni a Cleo

Maddie bajo la mirada mientras Poseidon la abrazaba con ternura

-yo estare bien, amor-le decía al oído

-deben unir fuerzas con los demás dioses que quedan-dijo Maddie

-lo mas seguro es que Hera los controle..y además…

En eso, Poseidon escucho la voz de Deuce llamándolo. Y salio al pasillo

-aca estoy hijo-dijo

Los dos corrimos hacia el, Poseidon beso a mi niño

-en donde te metiste, campeón?-le pregunto con ternura

-Cleo estaba agotada y quise que descansara

-asi que durmió conmigo-dije orgullosa

-bueno fuera que hubiesen dormido-nos regaño Maddie

-no seas envidiosa-le dije con vanidad

Ella estaba por contestarme cuando una mega explosión cimbro todo el edificio

Yo trastabille siendo protegida por Deuce, algunos libros habían caído arriba de la cabeza de Hades que se dolia, Alucard miro a Poseidon

-que rayos fue eso?-pregunto mi suegro

En eso, el grito de una mujer resonó por todo el lugar

-Per!-grito Hades saliendo veloz a buscar a su mujer, todos le seguimos

La bella diosa venia a todo correr con una horrible criatura detrás de ella,mitad mono, mitad hombre

-Hades!-gritaba asustada-ayudame!

El dios invoco su tridente que era parecido al de Poseidon,llego frente a la diosa y grito

-abajo!

Persefone se dejo caer mientras su esposo lanzaba un terrible rayo destruyendo grotescamente a la bestia, inmediatamente despues,fue hacia su mujer ayudandola a levantarse

-estas bien?

-queria llevarme con el!-decia llorosa abrazandolo

-nadie va a llevarte a ningún lado-decia el estrechándola con fuerza-no llores mas

Tres bestias horribles mas aparecieron a un lado de los grandes ventanales del lugar rompiéndolos para entrar, yo grite al verlos, Alucard descargaba su poderoso arsenal asesinándolos a sangre fría

-que demonios son esas cosas?-pregunto Maddie activando su arco

-huestes de Ares-dijo Poseidon furioso-vayamos con Zeus

Todos corrimos hacia la habitación del dios,cientos de monstruos rodeaban el palacio, varios dioses comenzaron a pelear, Artemisa era una de ellas, Al igual que Hefesto y Hermes, aun en contra de sus principios,Hestia se unia a la lucha, Atenea parecia en su ambiente, la unica que no luchaba era Hera quien se veia realmente asustada, hasta Demeter trataba de liberarse de los seres que trataban de matarla, Poseidon se unio a la pelea al igual que sus compañeros, Deuce me protegia detras de una columna tapandome con su cuerpo, cada que uno se acercaba el lo convertia en piedra y Alucard le disparaba deshaciendolo, Hades hacia lo mismo con su esposa, el objetivo de los monstruos era llevarse a la bella diosa,

-suban a los resquicios!-nos mando mi suegro-deprisa

Todos obedecimos y comenzamos a trepar, habia unas salientes en el cielo de las paredes que podian mantenernos a salvo, Alucard tomo a Maddie consigo y la llevo hacia lo mas alto del muro de un solo salto, Hades hizo lo mismo con Per y Deuce conmigo, cuando Poseidon vio que estabamos a salvo invocaba un poderoso tsunami que venia furioso por el final del pasillo, el estaba parado en medio del mismo,con los ojos en rojo, el monstruo marino venia rugiendo atroz ahogando todo a su paso, se abrio camino entre su amo quien tenia los brazos abiertos controlandolo y siguio destruyendo todo cuanto se encontraba sin tocar a su señor, algunos dioses solo trataban de soportar la embestida del agua, yo lo miraba asombrada, mi suegro es extremadamente poderoso, todo el palacio se inundo en segundos,yo abrace a mi marido asustada

-tranquila bebe-me dijo el sonriendo-no llegara hasta nosotros

Y en efecto, asi fue, justo antes de alcanzar nuestros pies, comenzo a descender el nivel, de la manera tan rapida como habia surgido, cadaveres de los horribles seres iban siendo llevados con la corriente que salia cual acueducto descendiendo el cause del imprevisto rio , en cuanto el liquido desaparecia,Poseidon iba reapareciendo, con la ropa extrañamente seca y peinandose como diciendo:

I'm the king, bitch!

-imbecil!-gritaba Artemisa totalmente mojada-pudiste ahogarnos!

Los dioses parecian patos remojados

-los ayude, asi que deberias agradecermelo

-mira como me dejaste!-reclamaba furiosa

-yo te veo igual de sarrapastrosa que siempre-se burlaba el dios

-hey! Dios del mar-decia Deuce-dame una mano-

Poseidon sonrio ayudandome a bajar, cargandome con delicadeza, mi esposo brinco a mi lado en un momento

-estas bien?-le pregunto a su padre

-sin un solo rasguño

-a veces me olvido que eres peligroso-decia Maddie llegando a nuestro lado

-soy mas peligroso en la cama-decia con ironia y coquetamente haciendo sonrojar a mi suegra

Hades llevaba a Per en brazos cuando bajo del muro, la bella diosa miraba a su marido con agradecimiento

-me ayudaste-sonreia ella

-bueno...eres mi esposa-dijo el algo cohibido

-gracias -contesto la hermosa Persefone mirando a Hades sonriendo, quien la bajaba extra nervioso y diciendo

-si, descuida, no pasa nada

En ese momento,la ninfa Mente venia a todo correr por el pasillo llamando a su señor, Hades fue hacia ella besandole y preguntandole si no le habia ocurrido nada, haciendo sentir a su mujer, extremadamente triste, Persefone bajo la mirada y se aparto de el

-que demonios querian esas cosas?-preguntaba Atenea de malas

-no creo que hayan venido a darnos los buenos dias, mi querida y lesbiana sobrina-dijo Poseidon-vinieron a exterminarnos

-vienen por Persefone-dijo Hades a su vez con Mente en sus brazos

-_- este tipo!

-por mi hija?-pregunto Demeter preocupada

-si, o mejor porque no le preguntamos a Hera los planes de su bebe patito?-dijo Poseidon furioso-que yo sepa,ayer tuvo un coloquio con su junior!

-de que hablas?-pregunto Hera con escandalo!

-ayer Alucard y Hades te siguieron por un pasadizo-acuso mi suegro- y ahí estabas hablando con el traidor de tu hijo -

Hera rio

-acaso vas a creer las palabras de Hades quien esta celoso de mi hijo y de tu amante?-

-yo no tengo celos de tu mocoso!-se defendio el dios del inframundo

-y yo no soy su amante!-grito escandalizado el vampiro

-no puedes acusarme sin pruebas, y solo para traer la discordia entre nosotros,te guste o no, soy la reina del Olimpo, y aqui no mandas Poseidon

-lidereo este equipo para volver a Zeus a la vida!

-y eso no te da derecho de acusarme de semejante felonia, si vas a ayudar a nuestro hermano,hazlo sin recriminarme ni meterme en tus ridiculas suposiciones!

Y dando media vuelta salio con la dignidad de una reina

-como es odiosa-decia Maddie furiosa

-es la primera bitch de la historia-se burlo mi marido

-a no dudarlo,ya sabia que se iba a salir por la tangente, mas como vemos, Ares mandara a sus ejercitos en contra nuestra

-Poseidon-interrumpio Demeter- porque desea llevarse a Per?

Mi suegro miro a Hades, y contesto:

-Ares quiere un heredero, y que mejor que su propia hermana, una diosa de sangre pura y real

La bella Per tenia la mirada perdida y en sus ojos solo se veia tristeza

-no pienso permitirlo-dijo Demeter-mi hija no le dara un descendiente a ese monstruo

-por eso debemos cuidarla, no sera la unica vez que Ares intente llevarsela

-yo me hare cargo de cuidarla-dijo su madre- nadie va a llevarse a mi niña, ya en una ocasion la raptaron y solo sirvio para hacerla infeliz

Al decir esto, miraba fijamente a Hades que se sintio aludido

-sabes, en algunos casos, la madre solo da consejos a las hijas y se van a su casa a tejer chambritas!-le contesto furioso el esposo de su hija

-chambritas para quien?-dijo con sarcasma Demeter- si no pudiste hacerle un hijo

-ella no me lo dio!-contesto histerico

-Te recuerdo que Zeus pudo preñar a mi hija en una noche, tu en siglos, no pudiste, buena suerte a tu amante!-

Y riendo con burla tomo a su hija la cual miro con odio a su esposo y se fue con su madre

-soy un dios fertil, mujer estupida!-contesto algo tarde Hades-que se cree esta tonta? Acusarme a mi de que no pudimos tener hijos!

-bueno, por las dudas, deja de usar boxers tan apretados-le contesto con ironia su hermano haciendonos sonreir a todos

-baboso!-_- -contesto super enojado Hades

Fuimos hacia la habitacion de Zeus, el cual aun seguía dormido cual bella durmiente

-sera mejor revisarlos a todos-ordeno Poseidon

-yo ire, creo que deberíamos tenerlo aquí a los 6, asi estaremos seguros de que no les harán nada

-Hera esta furiosa-dijo Maddie- es capaz de deshacerse de Zeus en un momento que no la veamos

-si..tienes razón-dijo mi suegro-lo mejor sera vigilar a estos haraganes-

-ordenare que los traigan aquí-dijo Hades saliendo

-y que haremos ahora?-pregunto Alucard sentándose en un diván-

-debemos ir al Tartaro y quitarle el amuleto a Ares-

-lo haces sonar fácil-dijo Deuce

-se que no lo sera, y mas ahora que Hera se "indigno" al decirle que fue su bebito quien quiere jodernos

-todos saben que es el!-dije yo molesta

-claro que lo saben, pero ella aun es la reina, y no puede ordenar a los demás dioses a que nos ayuden aun cuando sea para despertar al mismo Zeus

-quizas hasta este de acuerdo-dijo Maddie

-es lo mas seguro, Hera siempre ha estado harta de las infidelidades de el-

-me consta que a ustedes los hermanitos se dejan llevar por los celos-le dijo mi suegra con burla lo que hizo sonreir a Poseidon de manera ironica

-y…quien ira contigo al Tartaro?-pregunto Deuce

-solo iremos Hades y yo-respondio su padre

-hey!porque me excluyes?-dijo Alucard molesto

-porque sera extremadamente peligroso y no te aseguro que volvamos

-como?-dijeron Maddie, Deuce y el vampiro a la vez

-es nuestra responsabilidad-dijo mi suegro

-al diablo

-no iras!

-ni lo sueñes-

contestaron cada uno

-no me interesa si no les parece, es lo que ordeno y tendrán que obedecerme les guste o no!-mando mi suegro molesto

-grita y manda lo que deseas, no te dejare ir solo

-Maddie

-no me interesa! No iras sin mi

Ella parecía a punto de llorar y salio del lugar furiosa

-yo opino lo mismo-dijo Deuce decidido

-y yo-secundo Alucard

-incluyeme-dije con una sonrisa

Mi suegro solo rodo los ojos y salio detrás de Maddie

Ella estaba en el final del pasillo llorando, no podía concebir que podía perder al hombre que amaba tan pronto, Poseidon caminaba lentamente con las manos en los bolsillos

-te ves fea cuando lloras-dijo con una sonrisa

Maddie no dijo nada

El llego frente a ella mirándola

-amor?-

Ella no lo miro

Poseidon se acerco lentamente y bebio una de sus lagrimas despacio, en una suave caricia con sus labios, lo que hizo estremecer a la dama

-no confias en mi?-pregunto el acercándose mas a su rostro

-no cuando tu mismo dices que no volveras-respondio Maddie con tristeza

-no puedo arriesgar a Al…Ine lo necesita a su lado…va a volver a ser papá y Deuce te necesita a ti…sera muy peligroso si van conmigo, mas si voy solo...te aseguro que volveré

Ella lo miro

-Deucey nos necesita a ambos-dijo Maddie

-y por ustedes, regresare

-lo dices solo para consolarme

-y resulto?-pregunto sonriendo

-no

-entonces estoy perdiendo mi toque-

Mi suegra sonrio al oírlo, hasta en los peores momentos, el no dejaba de ser bromista

Poseidon se acerco a su oído

-necesito volver….porque quiero hacerte el amor…de una forma que jamas te lo hayan hecho …quiero sentirte mia y demostrarte que siempre…te he pertenecido

Maddie lo abrazo

-no quiero perderte

-no vas a perderme

-prometelo

-por la vida de Deuce…volveré…-dijo el quitándole los anteojos y mirándola-te amo preciosa

-yo también te amo-contesto ella mas tranquila,..si juraba por la vida de Deuce lo mas seguro era que volveria, porque jamas empeñaría su palabra en el nombre de su niño

**USTEDES DISCULPARAN LA TARDANZA PERO**

**ESTABA COMIENDO**

**XD**

**AQUÍ ESTA YA EL NUEVO CHAPTER**

**JA! LAS MADDIEXPOSEIDON CREEN QUE GANARON LA GUERRA?**

**PUES NO! SOLO FUE UNA BATALLA XD**

**PORQUE YA LEI EL FIC COMPLETO Y LES COMUNICO…QUE TAMBIEN TENEMOS NUESTRO BESO**

**YEAAAAAAAAAAAH**

**30 COMENTS Y SUBO EL OTRO! VAMOS POR ESOS 400**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	9. Chapter 9

Poseidon tomo su rostro y lo beso apasionadamente, Maddie se dejo llevar, nada importaba en ese momento, dejo que el la invadiera despacio, disfrutando sus caricias, ella alzaba la camiseta de el hombre adentrándose para sentir su piel, lo que hizo excitar enseguida al dios que intensifico mas la unión, poniendo su mano debajo de la espalda de ella, quien solo disfrutaba sentirlo deseoso, soñaba con el mágico instante de tenerlo sobre ella, en su lecho, alejado de problemas, Hades los veía desde el otro lado del pasillo sonriendo, su hermano al fin tenia a la mujer que siempre había amado, se acerco tosiendo para que la pareja se separara, lo que hizo enfadar al dios

-podrias no interrumpir momentos asi?-le regañaba Poseidon

-disculpa! Pero ya van a traer a los demás

-a quienes?

-a los demás dioses -_- -contesto Hades-que no dijimos que todos deberían estar en una sola habitación?

-Ahorita, creeme! No estaba pensando en eso

-normal en ti, debemos estar todos juntos. Los espero adentro

-ahora vamos-dijo Maddie

Poseidon trataba de calmarse y jalaba aire molesto

-pasa algo?-preguntaba mi suegra con burla

-nada amor…cosas de hombres-

-oh-sonrio ella- te ayudo?

-me ayudaras en casa…por ahora..solo dame unos minutos…

-piensa en cosas feas-dijo Maddie riéndose

-eso hago

-piensa en Alucard! Ups, no…eso te excitara de mas-bromeo mi suegra

Poseidon la miro asi ¬¬ no estaba para bromitas

Mientras tanto, Persefone estaba en el balcón de la habitación de su madre, tristeando, Demeter se acerco a ella

-que pasa cariño?-pregunto la diosa con amor a su niña acariciando sus cabellos

-no es nada-sonrio la chica

-a mi no me puedes mentir

Per se recargo en el barandal suspirando

-entonces ya sabes que es lo que tengo..

-debes olvidarlo-aconsejo su madre

-no puedo

-tendras que hacerlo- pidio su progenitora-el desea un hijo de esa ninfa y ninguna hija mia, sera desdeñada por un estúpido dios ególatra…debes ser fuerte Per… libre de Hades, podre unirte a otro dios que sepa valorarte y al cual le daras hermosos hijos

Ella sonrio, no queria unirse a otro hombre, amaba a su marido, mas el ver como el preferia a esa otra mujer, le dolia demasiado

Los 6 dioses estaban ya en una sola habitación, Maddie se había encargado de la comida para todos nosotros ya que no confiaba en nadie, Poseidon y Alucard vigilaban atentos , mientras Hades daba ordenes de montar guardia por todo el Olimpo

-debemos armar nuestro plan de ataque-sugirio su hermano a Poseidon

-si..y entre mas pronto mejor

Hades se levanto diciendo que esperaría a su hermano en la biblioteca, a lo que Poseidon asintio

-porque no quieres que vaya contigo?-le pregunto su amigo

-es mejor si te quedas a cuidar a estos ,Maddie y los niños, Hades y yo nos encargaremos de todo

-es peligroso…

-lo se…pero como viste, las huestes de Ares pueden atacar mientras no estemos y no deseo que algo les suceda…yo volveré…

-palabra?

-que se muera la rana rene si no es asi

-primero kitty y ahora la rana rene….tu si que quieres acabar con el reino infantil

-cuando jure por Dora la exploradora, preocupate -sonrio el dios

Hades iba caminando por el pasillo cuando vio a su mujer que venia hacia el

-a donde vas?-le pregunto

-por comida para mi madre-contesto Persefone sin mirarlo

-no debes andar sola-le recomendó- Ares puede aparecer en cualquier momento

-de acuerdo-dijo ella muy seria- algo mas?

Hades le extraño el comportamiento de la chica, no era muy común que fuera tan sumisa

-creo…que es todo

-bien-dijo Persefone caminando

El dios volteo mirándola, y aun con lo que lo odiaba, le dijo

-Adonis fue puesto en la habitación de Zeus por si te interesa…

Ella se detuvo sin voltear

-te lo comunico por si deseabas ir a su habitación y el no se encuentra ahí para que no te preocupes.

Persefone dejo que terminara y continuo su camino ignorando lo que su esposo le había dicho, el solo suspiro y siguió su andar, la verdad , algo preocupado por la forma en que su mujer lo había tratado, estaba tan acostumbrado a sus rabietas, que el no escucharlas, le parecía un signo de mal augurio

Poseidon se unio a el mas tarde en la biblioteca, Hades desplegaba un antiquísimo mapa en la mesa del lugar

-no tienes uno mas viejo?-pregunto con sarcasmo mi suegro

-no empieces-dijo su hermano-bien…este es el Tartaro

-este? Y yo que pensé que estaba lejos

-Poseidon!-le reclamo Hades

-relajate…-dijo el dios del mar levantándose- lo conozco y no soy excento de verlo en persona

-yo también, por eso se que es peligroso, ahí se esconden los mas terribles titanes y dioses que han sido desterrados

-esa iba a ser mi morada- Suspiro mi suegro- pero Zeus me perdono…en fin…creo que Ares debe estar escondido entre estas montañas-

-es lo mas correcto-afirmo Hades cruzado de brazos.-es la única región habitable. Lo demás, es lava. Arena y fuego

-hermoso lugar para turistear-

-como es que un junior bueno para nada tenga en jaque a dos dioses inmortales y legendarios como nosotros?-cuestiono el dios del inframundo

-pienso que nos estamos volviendo viejos o estamos dejando que ese niño baboso nos quiera ver la cara, debemos ir pronto a ese sitio y..

En eso, un extraña nubarrón cubria el monte Olimpo, ambos dioses se miraron extrañados cuando el mensajero Hermes llegaba gritando

-Titan!-

Poseidon y Hades de un salto salieron veloces hacia el balcón y vieron con horror como un ser colosal se acercaba lentamente por la llanura

-ya nos cargo el payaso!-dijo Hades asombrado

-Hermes!-gritaba Poseidon- llama a todos los dioses fuera! Toque de guerra!

-si!-grito el aludido y acciono una alarma con la cual, los dioses se preparaban para la batalla

Maddie y Alucard salieron al escucharla mirando con espanto al terrible ser que se acercaba

-por dios!-decia mi suegra

-esto si que esta mal-decia Al asombrado

Los dioses comenzaron a subir a sus carruajes de pelea, estos eran llamados carros del sol, que eran tirados por caballos alados y con los cuales los conducían sin temor a la batalla: Hefesto, Atenea, Artemisa, Hermes, Hestia , Demeter y Hades, se preparaban para la batalla, hordas de los terribles seres de antes, también llegaban con ganas de asesinar, Poseidon vio el inminente peligro cuando Alucard llego a su lado

-yo me hare cargo de esto-sonrio con malicia- tu ve y jodete a ese grandulón!-

El dios del mar sonrio y el vampiro subio al resquisio de una ventana y comenzó a hacerse cargo de los soldados de Ares

Yo estaba aterrada por el sonido de los pasos del titan acercándose, abrazaba a mi esposo el cual no me soltaba, Persefone estaba ya junto a nosotros y también se notaba muy asustada

-en donde esta Hera?-pregunto Deuce

Cuando en ese momento, una gran cantidad de bestias comenzaron a entrar por la ventana, yo y Per gritamos con terror mientras mi esposo luchaba contra ellos-

-Deucey!-gritaba yo cuando uno de ellos me jalaba de mi bracito, mi esposo volteo furioso convirtiéndolo en piedra

Maddie llego en ese momento a ayudar a mi marido, lanzando sus flechas de manera certera, Persefone gritaba asustada

-Per!-le gritaba Medusa-recuerda que eres la reina del inframundo!

Ella solo la miraba asustadisima

-ay no! Me veo horrible-decia fastidiosa

-con un demonio, mocosa!-le gritaba Deuce- haz algo!

Persefone se levanto enseguida, se concentro, y activaba sus poderes como esposa de Hades, todo su cuerpo cambio a rojizo, sus ojos se volvieron cuencas negras y su cabello oscurecio, soltando una energía fatídica deshaciendo a sus enemigos

Maddie y Deuce la miraron asi D:

Había destruido a todos en segundos

-aaah! Como odio eso!-decia como sacudiéndose pulgas imaginarias de su cuerpo- maldito Hades que me dio esos poderes

-wow-dije yo-eso si estuvo genial!

-ay gracias!-decia orgullosa la chica

-quedense aquí-mando Maddie a nosotros-Deuce trata de cerrar esa ventana

-claro-dijo mi marido-

Fue hacia ella,cerro las cortinas y las convirtió en piedra

-listo-dijo poniéndose sus lentes de nuevo-nadie entrara por ahí

Yo corri a abrazarlo

El peligro aun no terminaba

Los dioses estaban ya peleando contra el titan quien les lanzaba bocanadas de fuego, Artemisa estuvo a punto de ser quemada viva si no fuera porque mi suegro lanzo su poder contra restándolo, ella hubiese sido totalmente calcinada

El dios Ares aparecia en escena con una sonrisa de burla en el rostro y justo arriba del titan

-ahí esta!-dijo Hades señalándolo

Poseidon le miro, el hijo de Hera se dirigía hacia el Olimpo, por estarlo vigilando, su carro de fuego fue destruido y estuvo a punto de caer en picada mas Atenea le detenia subiéndolo a su propio vehiculo

-necesitas ayuda tio?-sonrio con burla

Poseidon solo hizo una mueca molesta

Odiaba deberle favores a su sobrina!

Alucard veía como el dios venia decidido a joder la existencia asi que cargo sus armas y lo miro frente a frente

-ni te atrevas a detenerme-le dijo furioso Ares

-y si, si me atrevo?-sonreia con malicia el padre de Lala

El dios rugio y se fue contra el vampiro que accionaba sus letales poderes, mas no era suficiente, Poseidon vio que su amigo estaba en peligro, asi que le quito las riendas de los pegasos a su sobrina, dio media vuelta mientras que Atenea decía furiosa

-que rayos haces?el titan esta del otro lado!

-lo se, pero tu aquí te bajas-dijo decidido

Y la avento del carruaje justo cuando Hestia pasaba por debajo y Atenea cayo sobre su tia de manera nada digna

-baboso!-le gritaba furiosa-devuelveme mi carruaje!

Poseidon iba con la mirada fija en Ares, quien peleaba ya con Alucard, mando un torrente de agua que desconcentro al dios, e iba a quitarle el talismán del cuello cuando el hijo de Zeus desaparecio

-ya lo tenia casi controlado!-gritaba Alucard molesto

-el casi no ayuda!-le regresaba Poseidon dando vuelta al carruaje y volviendo a la pelea

-aah que se me hace que este trabaja para Ine!-decia furioso el vampiro

El titan no era nada fácil de destruir, todos arremetían contra el, era sumamente poderoso, Hades era quien mas se acercaba ya que sus demoniacos poderes le dañaban pero no era suficiente

Poseidon se acerco y mando gran cantidad de agua tratando de apagar el fuego interno de la bestia y parecía que servia mas el titan dio un manotazo hacia el Olimpo que destruyo parte del palacio de Zeus

-Maddie!-decia el dios preocupado-Deuce!

-Poseidon! No cedas!-gritaba Hades

Mas los poderes de ambos se minimizaron

-son un par de idiotas!-regañaba Atenea, la cual lanzo un cegador haz de luz derritiendo a la bestia

La calma reinaba nuevamente

**HEY! 400 YA! MUCHAS GRACIAS A NOMBRE DE REY KON**

**AQUÍ LES DEJO EL NUEVO CHAPTER**

**BAJANDO LA CUOTA**

**20 COMENTS Y SUBO EL NUEVO**

**:D**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	10. Chapter 10

Poseidon sentía como si miles de flashazos lo hubiesen encandilado, mas noto que la bestia había desaparecido, y recordó a su familia, volviendo de nuevo hacia el palacio, dejo el carro en la entrada y salto

-Maddie!-gritaba asustado al ver los escombros-Deuce!

No había un solo ruido, el dios corria hacia las habitaciones de Zeus tratando de sortear las piedras que cubrían el camino

Mi suegro pensaba lo peor

-Cleo! Alucard!- nos llamaba

Abrió de un golpe la puerta, un extraño circulo de luz rojiza había protegido como una coraza el lugar, Poseidon lo miraba asombrado

Poco a poco se fue aclarando, y ahí estábamos todos a salvo, Alucard nos había protegido con su poder, el cual le sonreía al dios

-gracias a dios-decia Poseidon suspirando y abrazando a Maddie que había ido a su encuentro-pense…

-estamos bien-le dijo ella al oído

-no puedo perderlos.-dijo asustado, yendo hacia mi marido lo abrazo y beso con fuerza- no puedo perderte Deucey…a ninguno de los 4

-todo esta bien, dad-sonrio mi esposo-solo no me llames Deucey

-yo te llamo como quiero, niño quisquilloso-le regresaba el gesto su padre besándolo-te amo cariño

-yo también te amo papá-dijo el

Mi suegro me beso también a mi abrazandome

-mi hermosa leona-me decía con ternura

Yo solo me deje querer, es un encanto de hombre!

Volteo a ver a su amigo y le dijo un mudo pero sincero "gracias"

Alucard solo le guiño un ojo con complicidad

Hades llego justo despues entrando al lugar y buscando a alguien con la mirada, y la fijo en Persefone quien estaba acomodando el cabello de Adonis con ternura, el dios sintió su interior arder al verlos juntos, mas no dijo nada

-han visto a Mente-pregunto con enojo contenido

-no-contesto Medusa- pero TU ESPOSA esta ahí-le recordó

-la mia o la de Adonis?-dijo con burla Hades. Persefone ni siquiera volteo

Los demás dioses entraron

-bien-decia Atenea a su tio menos favorito -tu tenias razón…Ares es el traidor

-no?!-dijo mi suegro con sarcasmo- y hasta ahora te das cuenta?

-en donde esta Hera?-pregunto Demeter-

-oculta seguramente, mas ya no necesitamos su aprobación-dijo Atenea con molestia-iremos a la guerra al Tartaro con o sin su consentimiento, yo los lidereare

-que?-pregunto Poseidon con burla-y tu paleta de que la quieres? Esta guerra la comando yo!

-yo soy la diosa de la guerra!-reclamo Atenea

-y?

-que nadie piensa estrategias como yo-

-ah disculpa, pero yo soy mejor líder que tu-

-tu solo comandas a tus pecesitos y ballenitas-se burlaba la diosa

Uuuuh modo enojo on

-que fue lo que me dijo?-dijo Poseidon mega furioso- me cae que ahora si..

Y sin previo aviso,de un puñetazo, dejo out a la diosa

-Poseidon!-le gritaron todos

-me las debía! – decía molesto mi suegro-aaah que bien se sintio!...ahora, para que no diga que no soy justo, alcen la mano quien desee que yo lideree esta guerra?

Todos los dioses alzaron la mano ya que habían visto lo que Poseidon era capaz de hacer si se le oponían! Hasta nosotros la alzamos y Per incluso alzo la mano de Adonis quien estaba inconsciente

-bien..unanime…asi me gusta…ya lo ves?quien es el lider ahora? Quien? No te escucho sobrinita!-se burlaba el padre de Deuce mirando a su sobrina que sobaba su mandibula por el golpazo

-perfecto!..ahora las ordenes son..descansen! mañana a primera hora,..iremos al Tartaro!

Todos obedecimos al nuevo comandante en jefe de la rebelión contra Ares, se decidio que todos durmieran en un mismo lugar, para evitar algún asesinato, y aunque buscaron a Hera por todo el palacio, Maddie y Alucard no encontraron nada, yo moria de sueño, asi que me recosté junto a mi esposo en un diván y me quede profundamente dormida, el acariciaba mi cabello con dulzura mientras estaba pensativo, Hestia pasaba a su lado

-eres mi sobrino-dijo ella sonriendo

-eso creo-contesto Deucey

-te pareces mucho a tu padre

Mi esposo le regreso el gesto

-tu mujer es bellísima-

-lo se…muchas gracias-dijo mi niño

-esta esperando un semi dios-observo ella mirando mi abdomen

Deuce me abrazo mas a el

-tienes suerte que Ares no lo haya notado aun-menciono la dama

-por eso esta conmigo-dijo el-jamas dejaría que los dañara

-tan valeroso como tu padre…esperaran para tenerlo?

-si..hasta terminar los estudios…casarnos y podamos darle todo lo que el desee-

-es un buen plan-respondio ella –serán unos magnificos padres…sus cuatro hijos serán hermosos

-cuatro?-pregunto asombrado Deuce

La diosa sonriendo desaparecio, Hestia era la diosa del hogar y predecía las familias que eran formadas por el amor verdadero

-vaya!-dijo mi marido sonriendo y abrazandome- esa si sera una bella y gran familia, me beso con ternura durmiendo y protegiéndome con amor

Persefone por su parte, estaba cuidando de Adonis, mas sintió un poco de hambre y decidio ir a la cocina por algún alimento, las emociones habían sido extremas ese dia, para su desgracia, en ella estaba Hades con Mente, la hermosa diosa los veía celosa, ambos parecían absortos besándose y acariciandose, asi que decidio no intervenir y tomo un platon de fruta, saliendo del lugar, Hades sintió su presencia y alejo a la ninfa, Per salio de la cocina sin decir nada, el dios estaba extrañadísimo, su mujer era de las que hacían un escandalo cuando estaba molesta por alguna de sus conquistas, mas ahora…

-enseguida vuelvo-le dijo a Mente que solo asintió y fue en busca de su esposa, alcanzo a la bella diosa en el oscuro pasillo

-todo bien?-pregunto el

-aja-respondio ella

-Per…mañana lo mejor sera que te quedes en el Olimpo

-yo peleare-dijo decidida

-es peligroso-respondio Hades

-necesito que Zeus vuelva a la vida…para separarme de ti-contesto secamente la chica

Hades sintió un hueco en el estomago al oírlo

-claro…si.,.yo también pienso en ello pero...yo hare lo posible porque …regrese

La chica sonrio con burla

-nos urge tanto a ti como a mi separarnos-

-si…eso creo…sera lo mejor-

-definitivamente

-asi podras unirte a Adonis-dijo celoso Hades-

-a el o a otro-dijo la chica como si nada

-a otro? Cual otro?-pregunto su esposo mirándola-

-no lo se… a algún otro hombre que me enamore…que me mire y que me haga sentir que soy la única para el,…que no necesite lastimarme para saber que existe…que me trate como una mujer y no como su trofeo…alguien que me de una hermosa familia

Hades la miraba fijamente

-yo espero que Mente también te de ese hijo que deseas-le miro Persefone por primera vez- porque yo también estoy cansada de estar sola….

Y entro a la habitación dejando al dios bastante pensativo

Su hermano estaba revisando por mientras su plan de ataque cuando Alucard entro

-ocupado?

-no-le contesto el-pasa, revisaba el mapa del Tartaro

El vampiro lo miro

-asi o mas viejo el mapa!

-que esperabas? Google Earth?

Su amigo sonrio sentándose en la mesa

-todo esta en calma-

-los dioses son bastante flojos, les dije que descansaran y eso fueron a hacer, hacen todo lo que su líder les dice

-en serio?-pregunto Alucard

-de verdad, si Zeus dice: mañana se pintan el cabello ¡! Ellos gritan: de que color? Son como borreguitos, por eso Hades y yo permanecemos alejados de el Olimpo

-si…ya se que odias seguir reglas, por cierto, yo también soy igual y mañana ire a la guerra contigo

-claro que no

-claro que si

-he dicho que no!

-me vale lo que digas...igual ire

-Alucard!

-escuchate! Odias a la gente que obedezca ciegamente pero esperas que yo lo haga? Dame una razón!

-te dare 3, Integra, Lala y tu bebe, te gustan?

-ellos saben que peleo por ti…que eres parte también de esas 3 debilidades que mencionaste, sorpresa Poseidon, lo eres, si yo soy tu cuarta debilidad, tu eres la cuarta mia

El dios del mar estaba molesto, a mi suegro no le gustaba que su amigo le contradijera

-esto no sera nada fácil

-exacto…por eso ire…asi que no te atrevas a dejarme fuera porque por el diablo, te juro que te convierto en mi peor enemigo-

Poseidon sonrio

-no podrias, me amas demasiado-

-ah vamos! Tu eres quien sueña conmigo-decia el vampiro

-no lo voy a negar, mis sueños eróticos los llenan tu y Ram

Alucard se enfado enseguida

-porque tienes que mencionarlo?

-ah vamos! superalo!-

-tu supéralo! Lo sacas hasta cuando hablas de comida!

En eso Hades entraba con cara de compungido

-y ahora este?-pregunto Poseidon

-quien sabe-le miro Alucard curioso-

-que te pasa?-le pregunto el papa de Deuce

-Persefone quiere separarse de mi-dijo con tristeza recargándose en la mesa

Los otros dos se miraron

-y?-dijo despues de un rato mi suegro

-va a buscarse a otro-dijo Hades deprimidísimo

-eso es obvio-respondio Alucard

-es que…bueno ...yo se que Adonis no quiere nada con ella, el se ama mas a si mismo y…pues…si encuentra a otro…que la enamore y la haga feliz…se olvidara de mi…tendra hijos de el,…y…ya no la veria mas

-ay este me saca de mis casillas!-dijo Poseidon harto- no seas idiota! Es tu esposa, no te separes de ella y punto!

-pero..

-pero nada! Hazle un hijo, comprate viagra, flores, velas, crema batida, lo que necesites! enciérrala contigo en tu maldita habitación y hasta que no le hagas el milagro, no salgan de ahí! Captaste?

El vampiro claro esta, estaba que no se aguantaba la risa al escuchar a su compañero, Hades se quedo bastante pensativo como si nunca se le hubiera ocurrido hacer lo que su hermano le sugeria

-estos hermanos mayores!-se quejaba Poseidon

Al dia siguiente, el ejercito de Poseidon estaba ya en el Tartaro, era un inmenso batallón, dividido en 7 grupos, Hefesto había trabajado en las armas toda la noche, miles de sirvientes de los hornos estaban con el, Atenea tenia reunidas a sus amazonas, las cuales lucían como ella, Artemisa tenia su compañía de faunos y ninfas, al ser ella la diosa de la caza, un impresionante numero de pequeños mensajeros alados esperaban con Hermes y Demeter estaba con su hija a lado, con su gente aguardando ordenes, los terribles no muertos acompañaban al dios del inframundo, quien se acerco directo a su mujer

-Per…ven conmigo

La chica lo miro dudosa

-eres mi esposa…debemos pelear juntos-dijo decidido

Ella miro a su madre

-mi hija se quedara a mi lado…yo la protegeré

-MI ESPOSA-repitio Hades con firmeza-estara conmigo, porque el imbécil de Ares quiere violarla y no dejare que la toque! Asi que…suegrita…te callas la boca y tu! Entra a mi carruaje!

Persefone y su madre se quedaron mega asombradas de la forma de hablar de el dios, quien repitió furioso

-entra!-

La chica obedecio al instante dejando a su madre y subiendo a lado de su marido

-y no vas a buscarte a otro!-decia mega enojado Hades-tu esposo soy yo y sere el único que te dara un hijo!-

Persefone se sintió muy dichosa al escucharlo, al fin parecía que la razón había entrado a la cabezota de su rey

-pues…no quiero ver a Mente en mi casa

-no entrara! No seas ilogica-dijo el dios volviendo a sus líneas- no quiero que me hagas otro escandalito como el que hiciste y para colmo lo supo todo el mundo!-

Persefone sonrio al escucharlo al igual que su marido, ellos dos se llevaban el titulo al matrimonio disfuncional del siglo!

**PERDONEN LA TARDANZA**

**PERO ESTABA EDITANDO LAS FOTOS NUEVAS DE PERFIL DEL ROLE**

**EL PROXIMO YA ES EL ULTIMO CAPITULO Y REY ESTARA CON USTEDES**

**FUE UN GRAN PLACER HABERLAS ACOMPAÑADO EN ESTE GRAN FIC**

**Y NOS VEMOS PRONTO**

**UN BESO**

**Pd EN EL OTRO CHAPTER VIENE EL BESO XDDD**

**YEAAH**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	11. Chapter 11

Alucard se ubicaba en medio de un monte, alejado un poco de los dioses, tenia ya su plan trazado, mas no por eso se admiraba del impresionante ejercito que los griegos tenían, en eso, su amigo se acercaba caminando, su caballeriza estaba cerca de el y había bajado de su carruaje, venia vestido como guerrero, de hecho todos los dioses iban con su armadura de guerra y los ojos delineados en negro a la vieja usanza, llevaban una capa azul como era obligatorio mas Poseidon, la llevaba roja, como un rebelde que era , se veía realmente atractivo, lucia como lo que el realmente es, el soberano absoluto de los mares, Alucard le sonreía y le salía al encuentro

-bonito traje-le dijo bromeando

Poseidon sonreía a su vez, bajando la mirada

El vampiro se sentía extrañamente nervioso, esta batalla iba a ser decisiva para el futuro de su amigo…y no deseaba perderlo

-oye…no quiero que..

-en la antigüedad-le interrumpio el dios- se decía que los hombres se unian en parejas para protegerse en la guerra y que cada comandante… elegia a su compañero

Alucard lo escuchaba atentamente

-si moria…el otro sabia lo que había ocurrido y cuidaba de su familia…

-no quiero que mueras-le respondio el vampiro

-tampoco deseo que lo hagas tu, pero es un pacto que tenia que cumplirse aun cuando no lo quisieran

Poseidon se acerco a su rostro, Alucard lo miro fijamente, su amigo era extremadamente atractivo

-no se que vaya a suceder ahora…

-yo estare cuidando tus espaldas-afirmo el vampiro

-y yo cuidare de ti…porque no quiero que dejes tu alma aquí

El conde sentía la respiración del dios muy cerca de el

-tenemos un pacto entonces?-pregunto el vampiro

Poseidon asintio

-y sellaban el trato…de esta manera

Alucard miraba a su amigo quien se acercaba lentamente hacia el, una bellísima sonrisa se formo en el rostro del dios, y cerrando los ojos, beso de una forma suave y delicada en los labios al vampiro quien estaba mega shockeado y ni siquiera pudo cerrar los ojos, Poseidon se alejo diciendo:

-te quiero…..por favor,…no mueras

Su amigo aun con los labios cerrados y mega asustado solo alcanzo a decir un "si" que luego enseguida cambio en un "no" con la cabeza, Poseidon sonrio y se retiro con su ejercito, Alucard lo siguió con la mirada diciendo:

-espero que nadie me haya visto! Que mega oso!-repitiendo las palabras que Lala solia decir cuando estaba apenada

El dios del mar tomo su lugar al frente de la compañía, todo estaba en absoluto silencio, miro hacia el horizonte y una pequeña mancha venia caminando a paso de tortuga

-son ellos-dijo Hades

Mi suegro recordaba en ese momento, el beso de despedida mega passion que le había dado a Maddie a solas, el abrazo tan fuerte que le había regalado a su hijo y a mi, que parecía no queria dejarnos ir…pasara lo que pasara…el iba a volver a nuestro lado, ya nos lo había prometido

Persefone vio con horror que con las huestes de Ares veian dos terribles Titanes, que en un impulso, beso a su marido en la mejilla

-te amo-le confeso

El volteo a mirarla

-y me das un beso en la mejilla? Que estamos en la primaria o que? Besame como se debe!-dijo molesto jalándola hacia si besándola mega intensamente, la diosa le rodeo con sus bracitos aceptando sus caricias

-te amo, chiflada-le sonrio con malicia Hades-

-lo se…acabamos con ellos, baby?-

-sera cosa fácil-decia con vanidad el dios del inframundo- y de aquí, nos vamos a casa a encerrarnos en nuestra habitación

-es un graaan plan-sonreia coqueta la bella chica

El ejercito ya aparecia y Atenea miraba a su tio como deseando dar la orden antes, mas Poseidon con voz firme grito

για αυτούς ! (a por ellos!)-

Los dioses se pusieron instintivamente en movimiento al oir a su líder, las huestes los atacaron con furia comenzando una lucha encarnizada

Alucard miraba la contienda, esperaba paciente su momento, vio como las 3 filas que comandaban Hefesto, Hades y Hermes se abrían y supo que esa era su señal., cerro los ojos concentrándose

-Ine?-llamaba a su mujer por medio de telepatia

-hola baby-le contestaba la dama feliz de oir a su marido, lo que también provoco la felicidad del vampiro

-que bueno oírte amor!-le decía cariñosamente

-me encanta escucharte tesoro-contestaba la bella mujer

-estas lista?-le preguntaba

-cuando tu me ordenes ,baby-

Alucard ponía una pierna en cuclillas cuando su mujer le interrumpio

-amor?

-dime-dijo el

-ese beso que te dio Poseidon…cariño..… fue mega sexy!- grito Integra emocionada- dios! Que cosa mas sensual!

Claro que el vampiro estaba asi -_- ´..

-amor…deja de ver tanto Yaoi – pedia el vampiro

-no no no! Fue épico! Debiste tomar una foto!

-sabes...no eres una esposa normal!-se quejaba Alucard

-disculpa amorsito! El embarazo me pone muy hot!

-ya lo veo…-reclamaba el

-si me cuentas como estuvo todo con detalles..

-Integra!- le regaño Al

-te prometo hacer lo que tu desees en nuestra habitación- decía seductoramente su mujer

El vampiro cambio su cara a una mas pervertida

-perfectoooo!-dijo el totalmente convencido- que conste que tu lo dijiste…ok…estas lista nena?-

-a tus ordenes

Alucard se concentro…no tenia que desatar tanto su poder o podía ser peligroso, contaba con que su esposa lo mantendría en los limites

Asi que ambos , al mismo momento, dijeron:

_Técnica de control de restricción , número 2, abiertos_

El sello que ambos tenían en su mano izquierda comenzo a brillar y el conde libero su poder, su ejercito de almas condenadas estaba ahí, el sonrio con malicia diciendo en rumano:

Ucide (a matar)

Y toda su compañia salieron raudas hacia el ejercito de Ares técnicamente barriéndolos. Incluso los griegos miraban admirados la extraña ayuda que llegaba, los dos titanes comenzaron a atacar, Hades le hizo frente a uno, con Persefone desatando también su furia contenida, la chica era mas poderosa de lo imaginado ya que manejaba soberbiamente la magia que había adquirido con su titulo de reina del inframundo

Ares apareció en medio de ambos titanes, mas no veía a Poseidon en la batalla, todos los ejércitos se habían dispersado para atacar por todos los flancos, contaba a los dioses, mas no veía al mas peligroso de todos, en eso, un extraño torbellino lo envolvió, Ares luchaba por salir, su tio lo había engañado y lo había sorprendido a solas, se libero del potente tornado cayendo totalmente mojado y sacando agua como fuente, estaba en una meseta cerca de la pelea , Poseidon llevaba su tridente en su mano derecha, miraba furioso a su sobrino el cual se levantaba con burla preguntandole:

-vienes a pelear por tu hermano?

-vengo a pelear por mi hijo-le contesto tranquilo

-jaja! El bueno y patético de Poseidon! Sabes…de todos mis tios… siempre has sido el que peor me has caído! Siempre creyéndote omnipotente! Y siempre mezclando la bendita sangre divina con asquerosas mujeres mortales

Mi suegro solo lo escuchaba

Y ahora..tu nueva adquisicion! Ese chico mitad Gorgona…wow! Tu si que…

No dejo que terminara de hablar cuando de su tridente lanzo tremenda descarga

-jamas te metas con mi familia! Y como si ustedes me cayeran a mi tan bien!-

Ares se levanto tan pronto como lo había tirado y comenzo una feroz batalla contra Poseidon

La guerra seguía su curso, ya había miles de soldados caidos, Hernes había sido herido gravemente y Hefesto lo sacaba de las líneas, Alucard continuaba peleando ahora contra un titan, su mujer estaba contando el tiempo gritándole

-Al! Se acaba el tiempo! Debo volver a poner el sello!

Si no lo hacia, el poder del conde iba a volver a descontrolarse, Atenea ayudaba al conde el cual combinando poderes, lograron dar cuenta al titan. La diosa le sonreía al vampiro el cual le regreso la sonrisa al haber obtenido la victoria, cuando su esposa decía:

-ok…eso si me molesta-dijo Ine alzando una ceja celosa-colocare ya los sellos

Y volviendo a decir las palabras, Alucard volvia de nuevo a su estado normal

-bien hecho amor-decia el conde

-si, claro no quiero verte sonriéndole a esa-le regañaba furiosa

-pero si no hice nada-se defendia el vampiro extrañado

-aun asi! No te atrevas a volver a mirarla Alucard y lo digo muy en serio!-

-te emocionas cuando Poseidon me da un beso pero te enfureces cuando una lesbiana me sonríe? Amor, hablemos de prioridades!-contestaba el hombre confundido

-no la mires!-le volvió a mandar furiosa

-ok nena!-dijo el papá de Lala mega obediente

La pelea continuaba feroz entre Poseidon y Ares, ambos eran unos grandes guerreros, mi suegro miro el amuleto que llevaba en el cuello, tenia que quitárselo a como diera lugar, las hordas de Ares habían sido casi abatidas, Hades miraba hacia donde los dos peleaban al igual que Alucard

-vamos idiota-decia para si-no te dejes vencer

Poseidon no le daba tregua al hijo de Zeus que se estaba llevando la peor parte, Artemisa y Hestia acababan con el segundo titan mientras Demeter lanzaba el ultimo grito de guerra contra los pocos seres que quedaban.

Mi suegro arremetia con fuerza contra su enemigo, cuando Hera se apareció detrás de el, con una brillante espada tratando de matarlo a traición

Atenea grito asustada

-cuidado Poseidon!

Mas antes de que la diosa le apuñaleara por la espalda,Alucard se apareció protegiendolo y disparando su poderoso armamento. Hera retrocedio asustada, las balas realmente la habían herido y sangraba profusamente

-nunca le disparo a una dama-dijo el vampiro- pero aquí hare excepciones

Hera le veía muerta de miedo, ese ser la había herido de muerte, y desaparecio enseguida

Poseidon aunque había escuchado las detonaciones , seguía su lucha contra Ares quien estaba furioso con el vampiro, ya que había herido a su madre

-estupido!-gritaba en el paroxismo del enojo

Mas el padre de Deuce detuvo su golpe con su tridente diciendo

-estas peleando conmigo!

Hades se apareció también en el montículo, se hinco y comenzo a recitar unos extraños versos, la pelea continuaba de manera salvaje, el dios del mar sabia, que si Ares escapaba, iria en contra de su familia, de la familia de Al y contra los dioses rebeldes, asi que sacando un ultimo esfuerzo, tomo su tridente, le dio una vuelta y comenzo a golpear a su enemigo, una, otra , otra y otra vez, dejándolo casi semi inconsciente, Hades gritaba

-hazte a un lado

Poseidon fue jalado por su amigo y un extraño rayo verde golpeo al hijo de Zeus encadenándolo de manera grotesca a una roca, cual nuevo Prometeo

-ahí permanecerás…para siempre-dicto el dios del inframundo

Mi suegro le miro asintiendo, y se levanto siendo ayudado por el conde, camino hacia Ares que se veía casi moribundo y le arranco el talismán

-jamas…jamas te metas con el dios del mar-le dijo vanidoso

El ejercito que quedaba grito feliz al ver que su lider tenia el amuleto y que había derrotado..

Al insidioso Ares

Volvieron en ese mismo momento al Olimpo, para nosotros habían pasado ya 3 dias, Deuce estaba sumamente nervioso, yo notaba en su carita, el temor de que su padre no regresara, lo abrace con ternura reconfortandolo

-el volverá-le dije al oído

Deucey sonrio

-pero..y si no lo hace?

-no pienses cosas malas-pedi besándole-Poseidon jamas nos ha fallado

-lo se amor…es solo…que me acostumbre a su presencia..es…algo raro…pero es un raro agradable

Yo sonreí

-el es un encanto...como tu

Mi esposo me beso

-te amo bebe

-no tanto como yo a ti-le dije acariciándole

Maddie estaba bastante triste mirando por la ventana, cuando su rostro se ilumino

-estan aquí! Volvieron!-dijo feliz de haber reconocido a Poseidon quien venia adelante del ejercito

Mi esposo se levanto de prisa, deteniéndose como si no fuera correcto ir a recibirlo

-que esperas? –dije sonriendo-ve a recibirlo

Mi chico me beso y salio veloz del lugar a buscar a su padre, el cual venia a la cabeza de los dioses, escucho que alguien le llamaba "papá!" y alzo la mirada viendo a su hijo, mi suegro sonrio feliz y se adelanto con los brazos abiertos para abrazarlo, mi esposo llego y lo estrecho con fuerza, llorando

-que pasa, cariño?-preguntaba Poseidon enternecido

Deucey aun estaba sin poder hablar

-yo también te amo-dijo su papá sin poder contener las lagrimas de felicidad-ya estoy aquí

-pense que te perderia-dijo el sin levantar la mirada

Poseidon lo beso

Maddie llego con ellos y también abrazo a su chico, en un mar de lagrimas

-idiota!-le decía estrechándolo

-yo también te amo, preciosa-decia el envolviendo a sus dos grandes tesoros con sus fuertes brazos

Me sentí realmente feliz…de pertenecer a esa hermosa familia

Una hora mas tarde, estaban todos rodeando a Zeus, ya se habían mudado de ropa, Hades sostenia el amuleto en la mano

-según el libro..tenemos que romperlo encima de el

-y los demás?-preguntaba Atenea

-bueno..no lo se.

-que genial amo del inframundo saliste!-reclamaba la diosa

-hey hey! Tranquis!-replicaba Persefone-que a mi marido solo yo le hablo asi ok?

-eso nadie lo duda-decia Poseidon con sarcasmo, ya lucia de nuevo como el "Stark" que la RAD conocía, se adelanto a quitarle el talismán-debemos entonces romperlo-

-encima de el, creo que lo mas seguro seria romperlo arriba de Zeus,…como el es el jefe..bien podríamos buscar una manera delicada de..

Pero Poseidon no estaba de humor para delicadezas y golpeo con fuerza el amuleto encima de la frente de su hermano que exploto en mil pedazos, haciéndole un mega chichon al líder de los dioses que despertó doliéndose

-Poseidon!-gritaron todos

-ay mira...si funciono-dijo con sarcasmo

Yo rei sin poder contenerme, me había recordado tanto a su hijo cuando le clavo la aguja a Clawd!

Enseguida.. los demás dioses comenzaron a despertar, Adonis lo hizo despues, mientras Hades abrazaba posesivamente a Persefone, asi uno a uno salía de su sueño profundo

-pero que…-decia Zeus sosteniendo su cabeza-que paso?

-nada en especial..que todo fue ...un mal sueño-dijo Poseidon sonriendo con ironia

Esa misma tarde volvíamos a casa, Maddie le explico a Zeus lo que había pasado y el la escuchaba atentamente

-Hera esta en el Tartaro-le informaba.-Alucard la hirió pero…no sabemos si esta viva o no

Zeus asentia

-tal parece que estoy ya libre…creo que…

-Poseidon y yo estamos ahora juntos.-le interrumpio Maddie- y es algo que siempre desee

Zeus le miro sonriendo

-era algo que tarde o temprano tenia que pasar…cuídalo mucho..

Mi suegra sonrio a su vez

-juralo que lo hare.

-promete volver pronto,en verdad quiero resarcir mis asuntos con mi hermano y me gustaria mucho conocer a tu hijo

-tratare de convencer a Poseidon...aunque no sera nada facil

Zeus sonrio

-ya te tiene junto a el, y se que eso, era lo que el siempre habia soñado

Deuce y yo esperábamos a los demás, muy abrazaditos cerca de la salida, el Olimpo era un lindo lugar, pero yo deseaba estar en casa con mi amor. Cuando Demeter nos interrumpio

-han visto a Persefone?-pregunto preocupada

-no

-no la hemos visto-dije yo

-esa niña! En donde se habrá metido?

Mi esposo y yo nos miramos con complicidad, de seguro la bella diosa estaba ya en su hogar tratando de concebir un hijo de su volátil marido

Alucard mientras tanto, observaba las estatuas que rodeaban el lugar, algunas estaban desnudas cuando Poseidon se acerco a el mirándolas

-ese no soy yo-decia a un monumento a su figura que estaba sin ropa

-asi lo tienes de chiquito?-se burlaba el vampiro

-que? Lo quieres ver?-preguntaba ironico

-noo! Paso, mejor me quedo con la duda

-el que hizo eso era mi enemigo, me debía dinero, asi no estoy yo!-

-ok, te creo

-espero que Maddie ya deje de cotorrear con Zeus,…

-no hablaste con el?-pregunto Al

-no…no me gusta ser hipócrita

-no deja de ser tu hermano

-pues me divorcio de hermano, para siempre!

El vampiro sonreía

-emm..puedo preguntarte algo?-dijo

-sure

-lo que paso en el Tartaro…eso de..escoger compañero…de verdad…lo hacían?

Poseidon sonrio

-te gusto verdad?

-no seas imbécil! Solo contesta

-nop, quédate con la duda!

-oye! Me siento violado! Y viniendo de ti, es normal

-aah que quisquilloso, descuida, de ahora en adelante, solo besare a Ram

-que?-dijo el conde indignado- porque a el?

-esa piel bronceada , esos ojos tatuados y esos brazos…wow!-

-como te puede gustar Ram?-decia Al sonriendo pero molesto –es una rata!

-oye, no insultes a mi chico

-tu chico me cae mal

-pero es mas fiel

-claro! Como el vino y te acompaño hasta el Tartaro y peleo contigo, puedes decir eso-

-te aseguro que hubiese venido-sonreia Poseidon gozando en torturar a su amigo

-si, pues a la otra ya no vengo!-

-por mi de acuerdo!

-imbecil!-dijo Alucard caminando detras de mi suegro, bastante celoso

Dicen que no escogemos a la familia

Que entre mas lejos mejor

Que siempre habrá peleas

Engaños

Traiciones

Y cosas que nos desilucionen de ella

Mas si podemos elegir, quien se convierta en nuestra verdadera familia

a los amigos, que se convertiran en hermanos

hermosos y pequeños seres que esperaran pacientes para convertirse en amados hijos

Y hombres y mujeres..que seran,..el amor de nuestras vidas

Siempre se debe de luchar por lo que se ama

Jamas desistas

Aunque pasen siglos. Un amor real no puede destruirse de la noche a la mañana

Al contrario…

va creciendo dia con dia

Hasta convertirse

En un amor inmortal

Gracias por estar con nosotros

Nos veremos muy pronto

Con amor

Cleo De Nile ( Gorgon)

**Hola a todos, aquí Rey Kon subiendo ya el ultimo episodio**

**Díganme, les gusto? O les parecio demasiado pesado?**

**Ustedes díganme su opinión honesta, que a veces me enojo lo confieso pero la mayor parte, tomo los consejos de mis amigas**

**Que puedo yo decirlas mas que muchiisiimas gracias por su compañía. Me cumplieron mi sueño de no solo 300 comentarios si no 450 y wow! Eso jamas lo soñé :D un millón de gracias a nombre del monster role y mio propio se los mega agradezco!**

**Que si habrá un maddie x poseidon lemon?**

**Claro que si! Espérenlo este próximo viernes que lo subiré mas lo advierto, este fic es SOLO PARA MAYORES DE 15 AÑOS**

**Menores de edad absténgase por favor porque si es un poco fuerte, lo subiré en D&C como un chapter mas, búsquenlo y espero que lo comenten, con sus criticas etc, pero no criticas malas, ya que NADIE los esta obligando a leerlo y hay miles millones de fic de lemon en todo fanfiction**

**Asi que, menores de edad, NO ES PARA USTEDES OK? ¬¬**

**Con respecto a este fic**

**Díganme, que les parecio el beso de Al y Poseidon?**

**A mi me encanto! Fue muy tierno pero quiero oírlas a ustedes, les gusto, no les gusto comenten este ultimo capitulo que luego se olvidan de hacerlo **** y eso me da mucha tristeza**

**Mayores de 15 nos vemos el viernes**

**El resto**

**Hasta el próximo lunes**

**Un beso**

**Bye**

**Su amiga**

**Rey Kon**

**Y una vez mas..un millón de gracias**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


End file.
